Richard's sketch book
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: In an attempt to rid the world of Jaime's vessel Richard, Yuki places a spell on his sketch book. Only her plan backfires when Casper, Mantha and Ra get trapped inside instead. Now the trio must work their way through all of Richard's creations in order to find their way out.
1. Sketch book

**This was inspired by a horror game I've seen, yet haven't had the chance to play. I really liked it, and it inspired this. Aaaand... it haaaas been a while since I've written for these characters. :3**

 **If anyone can guess which horror game this is based on, I'll give you a shout out in one of the chapters! ;D**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

The human child smiled as he drew, occasionally swinging here and there on the swing. He didn't have anything in particular in his mind as he started, he just really felt eager to draw. Letting his hand and pencil take a life of their own, thinking of what was to be drawn as he went. And he loved that. When he drew, he could just allow his mind to take over and do it's own thing.

Currently, what was on the sheet was a young girl. A electric demon girl with beautiful blond hair, a small/long blue tail, small blue horns on her head and human looking orange-yellow eyes. He figured his creation here would look more demonic if infuriated, as most demons did. He decided to name her-

" Richard! "

The human yelped a little, looking up and finding Jimmy in front of him now, chuckling with his arms crossed.

" Geez. You were so lost in your little art world, you didn't even hear the bell ring. "

" Oh shoot- the bell rang?! "

Richard yelped, closing up his book quickly and shoving it into his back pack. He was so focused on his drawing of the demon girl he hadn't even heard it! He could hear Jimmy giggling in the background, his foster brother saying.

" I'm amazed how focused you get when you draw. I mean, that form of focus is different from your "ability" and all. You must really like drawing if everything around you becomes invisible. "

Richard... soon found himself chuckling too; Jimmy was right. When he drew everything around him faded into nothing. He say nothing. He said nothing. He heard nothing. He only focused on his drawing. He didn't know why that was. He wasn't a pro or anything of that nature, but he just loved his art to the point he'd be lost without it. It was like his own little world that he created. Full of his creations. He loved that. He'd be lost without that.

" Come on. "

Jimmy said gently, smiling warmly and patting the others shoulder.

" We should get to class before we're late. "

" Heheh. Yeah, we'd better hustle. "

* * *

 _" Hmmmm... interesting. "_

 _Yuki cooed, fist resting on her chin and in deep thought. She hadn't been meaning to spy on the human vessel for Jaime, it just sort of happened. Yet she was... thinking, maybe that child's love for art could lead to his downfall. Perhaps, this could be an opportunity to rid the world of Jaime's vessel. After all, both she and Pyro only needed Juan Carlos' vessel. Jaime and Jose's vessels were purely nuisances._

 _Smirking, she began to move her hands in the form of a spiral of red smoke, it soon poofing and leaving behind a crystal vial. However, her problem now was getting it to the humans sketch book. She could not shapeshift like her husband could, so sneaking up on the human would prove tricky._

 _Perhaps..._

 _Grinning, she called out for Wulfric, knowing the others as sneaky, and could SURELY handle a psychic human no problem. A child, psychic human. The wolf should be stronger than him. And if not, well... Yuki would've TRULY overestimated Wulfric._

 _The werewolf was now in sight, skidding to a stop in front of her. Saying coolly._

 _" What do ya need, Yuks? "_

 _Yuki's eye twitched a good deal, saying firmly/calmly._

 _" It's Yuki, Wulfric. And I have a little mission for you. "_

 _Pointing towards the mirror, she said firmly._

 _" That there, is a psychic child known as Richard Griffin. Or more commonly known as... the vessel for creature brother Jaime. I had a plan to rid of him, and it need your assistance. Take this. "_

 _Slowly, she handed the wolf the vial, saying._

 _" This is a spell I'd perfected over the years. Pour it onto the front of his sketch book and come back here. If it works, we will have one less useless vessel child to worry about. "_

 _" Aaaand... if it doesn't? "_

 _Wulfric questioned, Yuki chuckling and replying._

 _" Well, then it doesn't. But I want you to try. Surely it'll work. But be quick! We don't have all day! "_

 _" Ah. Alright, alright. "_

 _The wolf whined, waving his hand and looking unimpressed before walking off. Yuki... starting to chuckle. Surely this would work. The spell would trap the human no problem. And then, it will be just a little easier to free Juan Carlos._

 _The woman's chuckling soon turned into a full on evil laugh, echoing through the world of Nerezza._

* * *

 **I think this was pretty good for a first chapter. And Yuki, wonder what she's got planned...? :0**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. :)**


	2. Mysterious man

**Finally getting round to this. Hope it turns out well.**

 **Btw, I think you all should check out the story Secrets, by CleonHeartfell. It's turning out real nice so far, and they could really use some more views. ;3**

* * *

Richard sighed in relief as school ended that day, having wanted to get home and see his sister. After all, classes should be over for her, and he did like spending time with her. Maybe Thatch could stay for a while too. No doubt he'd see his sister to the door. He... heheh. He was still trying to get used to the fact his best friend was dating his older sister.

The boy looked around, smiling as he spotted Jimmy and rushed up to him. The two always walked home together. He didn't like walking home alone anymore, now that he had someone to walk home with. The pair began to walk towards their house, Richard smiling bright if a bit goofily. He couldn't help it. It had been a good day.

" So Richard. Draw anything new today? "

Jimmy asked softly, smiling bright. Bringing a smile towards Richard's face as well. The psychic opened up his sketch book, showing him the electric demon girl he'd drawn before.

" Y-yeah, actually. Just a little girl. I've been really into demon lore lately, and heard there are all sorts of elemental forms. Fire, water, earth, and electric. Most electric demons have light blue, orange, or yellow hair. I thought this one would be better suited with blond hair. I... I had a name for her, earlier, but I... "

Blushing sheepishly, he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

" You... jumped me earlier, and I... I forgot the name I had. "

" Oh Woops. "

Jimmy said softly, blushing and chuckling.

" Sorry about that. "

" Ah no worries. Still, wonder what I was gonna name her...? "

Snapping his fingers, now remembering WELL her name.

" Oh! That's right! I was going to name her-! "

" Hey, kids! "

The boys jumped, turning and finding there was someone behind them. He was wearing a leather jacket with a good pulled over his head (and hid his eyes), bangs over his left eye,what appeared to be leather biker pants and brown boots. The man was holding a soda cup, with no lid or straw. Richard narrowed his eyes a little, wondering what this guy wanted. Just not liking the looks of this.

" ... What? "

The psychic spat in a cold voice, warning the other he wasn't interested. The other said in a cool tone, as if unaffected.

" Sorry bout that. Ya see, I've got an eye fer talent, and I caught a glimpse of that there picture you drew. A real swell lookin' demon. Mind if I take a look at that there demon? "

Richard blushed, never being recognized for his talent, hugging his book a little.

" I-I'm not sure that I- "

" Oh please kiddo! "

The man said in a cheery tone, swiping the book from the child's hands.

" Hey! "

" It's just a quick look! "

The man didn't even open the book. He held it out, extended, and soon "accidentally" spilt his drink all over the front of the sketch book. Richard let out a SCREAM upon seeing this, grabbing his hair before hopping up and ripping his book from the mans hands.

" What the hell's wrong with you?! "

The boy bellowed, not being surprised if his eyes were glowing green. He was TICKED. The man tried to stay cool, saying calmly.

" Oh I'm sorry! I'm sure that'll come right out! "

Richard growled, know KNOWING his eyes were glowing green. Without thinking, he threw a WICKED harsh punch... to the family jewels. The man was quickly on the ground, wheezing, Jimmy chuckling a little in the background. Huffing, the psychic began too walk away, Jimmy in tow.

Richard began to look over his book, a little amazed the liquid had dried so quickly. As if it hadn't been there in the first place. Wondering... how that was even possible.

* * *

 _Wulfric grumbled a little, throwing the jacket off, swearing the demons only had him do the petty work. Things they should be able to do themselves. Especially since that little BRAT freaking PUNCHED him, like that! Gah... dumb kid, it was just a book. He was soooo ticked off right now. Next time he saw that supposed psychic BRAT, there would be no mercy._

* * *

 **Gah. It's so hard to be mature when those moments take place. X3**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter~ ;)**


	3. Plan gone wrong

**I'm really trying to keep up with this. I was afraid of this, me forgetting to update. Hopefully I'll get better.**

* * *

Richard kept looking at his sketch book (not opening it), wondering why it was dry. It should be soaked and ruined, yet it looked fine. Totally fine. Dry. Why did it look like that though? Seriously, that jerky man threw soda- or whatever- on it. It should at least be wet...

He and Jimmy were out in the park, waiting for their creature friends to show up. It had been a while since they'd all hung out, and he thought it was time they got together for a nice day in the park. Their creature friends had called Richard's phone earlier, planning this. So Richard was hoping they'd be here soon.

" Sorry that man tried to ruin your book Richard. "

Jimmy said lightly, snapping the psychic from his thoughts. Richard mustered a soft smile, saying gently.

" Actually, the book looks alright. Like the water was never there. It's kinda weird. "

Jimmy made a face, looking over the book himself. Yet Richard understood. He himself kept looking over the book too. He couldn't help it! How does soda, or whatever it was, just VANISH after soaking a book?! It just wasn't right! Shaking his head, hair flying, he tried to calm himself. He'd have to figure it out later. He'd go nuts now if he tried to figure it out.

Looking up, he soon smiled widely upon finding their creature friends walking over to them. That there, would help him calm down for sure.

Getting up from bench, Jimmy following after, they began to wave to the six: Casper, Thatch, Mantha, Ra, Leah and Lexi. He was so relieved to see them, it had been WAY too long. He would've liked to see Fatch too to an extent (despite knowing the bat hated humans with a passion), but understood the other might not want to be around to many people right now. Due to what happened. A good amount of time had passed since then, but it was still something hard to forget.

" Hey guys! "

Mantha started off cheerfully, Richard having missed her a good deal.

" How have things been for you two? "

Richard sighed a little, still fuming a good deal about that dummy spilling whatever on his book. Jimmy, thankfully, responded first.

" Pretty good. Quiet, but good. How's Fatch been doing? "

" He's been doing better. "

Casper responded softly.

" We can all tell he's still a bit bothered by what Dean put him through, but who can blame him? I'm sure he just needs some time to relax, and take his mind off things. "

" *shivers* Ah, Dean... "

Thatch said lowly. Shivering, everyone having almost forgotten the bat was there and tormented too. Leah, bringing an arm around him, frowning gently. Even without a voice, she was very expressive whenever Thatch was down. It was cute to see.

Lexi turned to the pair, twirling her umbrella a little, asking lightly.

" So Richard. Tell me, how have you been? "

Richard was half fuming half trying to answer her question.

" Well. I was fine until some IDIOT spilt his drink on my sketch book. "

The group gasped, looking at the book Richard held out, looking for the damage. Lexi, Leah and Thatch moving beside the human and trying to see the stains.

" So uncool! "

Ra said loudly, lowering himself a bit to try and find the damage on the bottom of the book.

" Is your book ok? "

Casper asked gently, looking at the top. The group finding... nothing. Mantha, soon huffing and grabbing the top, propping it open a little.

" Is there even any-? "

The book suddenly SNAPPED open, a blinding light escaping it and soon engulfing the three creatures in light! Without warning, the trio dissolved and their light was sucked into the book, the book itself now snapping back shut. A glow seen briefly on the rims of the book before disappearing, things back to normal.

Richard, shaken, slowly opened the book, no glow seen this time. Nor were their friends seen anywhere. Leah tapped his shoulder, Richard looking and finding her holding up her book.

 _" What just happened? "_

* * *

 _" D***... "_

 _Yuki cursed,Wulfric just relieved she we as calmer than Pyro. He too was a little ticked, having not minded if that psychic punk DID get sucked into that book._

 _" I'd better tell Pyro. "_

 _" Well, what should I do now Yuki? "_

 _" I don't know yet Wulfric. Do what you'd like. Use the mirror, I dont really care right now. "_

 _As she left, Wulfric turned to the mirror. She didn't care what he did, huh? Well. Since he wasn't allowed to leave Nerezza right now, he might as well use the mirror. Perhaps he could make sure that puppy from before wasn't trying anything on HIS Middy._

 _Face now hard in determination, he waved his hand over the mirror, changing it to find that puppy waiting around the corner of a building. Looking... mischievous. Wulfric wondering what the hell that puppy was doing._

* * *

 **So sorry it took so long. I got distracted and WAY busy. Hope it was worth the wait.**


	4. Caught feelings

**Trying to get back into this. I will do this! X3**

* * *

Jake started to giggle, unable to help it. He couldn't wait to do this! He was going to make this a regular thing now, just because he knew the other wouldn't strike him for it. And it WAS fun to catch the other off guard with it.

Picking up on their scent, he grinned, rushing around the corner hurriedly and trying to pounce on them. Only to become AMAZED when the other grabbed him by the shirt and roughly pinned him to the wall. Looking forward, he met with the others demon eyes, now finding the other grinning and saying coolly.

" Not today Jake. "

" Darn. I almost had you Dean. "

The shadow vamp snickered a little before gently putting the wolf prince back to the ground. Jake just laughing the while.

* * *

 _" Puppy's FRIENDS with the psycho shadow bat?! "_

 _Wulfric yelped, AMAZED such a cheery wolf like him could be friends with a crazy vampire like that Dean guy! Like... how?! When?!_

* * *

" Ah, I see you and Thanatos are out on a walk, eh? "

Jake said coolly, turning to the grey haired bat, amazed when both of the vampires blushed. Dean saying shyly.

" A-ah, not exactly. I just, was heading out for my morning coffee, and Than... was heading out too, s-o we just... "

" ... Came to town together. "

Thanatos finished for him, trying to could calm and collected it seemed.

" Since we were both, heading this way. "

" Oh ok, "Than". "

Jake said cheekily, silently hoping he could call Thanatos Than too. Thankful when the other didn't say anything against him calling him that.

" So why did YOU need to come out here, Than? "

To his amazement, the other went into a slightly cute yet flustered state, stuttering and twirling his hair lock. Looking like... he hadn't needed to go anywhere in the first place. Jake, soon smirking and raising an eyebrow. Did Thanatos here... just come out here to hang out with Dean...?

" Ah, well... "

Thanatos stuttered, looking like he was trying to calm down.

" I'd better go to... that... that place. S-so ah... s-see you later Dean. Jake. "

Dean turned, watching as the other left. Saying quietly, almost as if saddened really.

" See ya... "

Jake felt his eyes lower, smirking playfully, feeling like he... saw a little something here from both of them. Particularly his bestie. After all, he was still learning about Thanatos, so for all he knew the bat was always just a little shy. But Dean... he had never seen him act like this before. It was easy to see why he was acting like this too.

" ... You like him. "

The pup said smoothly, finding the other turn BRIGHT red, turning to him and yelping.

" Wh-Wh-what?! O-of course I like him! He's a good friend! "

" You know what I meant Dean. You LIKE him like him. *cough, cough* Love him *cough, cough*. "

Dean seemed to panic even more, frowning and hurryingly saying.

" N-no I don't! Geez Jake, why would you think that?! I don't LOVE him! "

" Then, why are you blushing? "

Jake said coolly, the vampire groaning loudly and stomping off. The werewolf, just laughing his head off really. This was amazing! His best friend, was in love! For the first time for all Jake knew! And in denial too. Heheh. Jake would make sure the other realized what he was feeling. He swore it! Chuckling, he began to rush after the other.

* * *

 _Wulfric... couldn't help but laugh at all this. That puppy embarrassing that freaky shadow vamp, and even Thanatos, girly bat, was acting all strange as well. He hadn't sent he other act like that before. And, even if that fluff ball of a prince was dim, he was clearly right. That shadow vamp, Dean, was in love with the drag bat. Maybe he should keep watching this. It looked like it could be funny. Especially if that puppy was trying to make the psycho bat realize what he felt._

* * *

 **Heheheh. Ah this chapter was fun~ X3**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Realization

**I have a day off, yay! Typing time! Hope this goes well~!**

* * *

 _" What just...? "_

 _Richard asked in a shaken tone, slowly bending down and picking up his book, opening it up and finding nothing apart from his sketches. Their friends not seen either._

 _" Did... "_

 _Jimmy whispered, sounding scared silly._

 _" Did they just get... eaten by your sketch book...? "_

* * *

" ... Mm. "

Casper hummed, eyes and fists clenching before loosening. Eyes opening and looking up, moving his head just a bit before looking to his left, then right. To his friends.

" Is, is everyone ok? "

Slowly, his friends began to wake up as well, everyone soon sitting up on their knees.

" Yeah, we're fine dude. "

Ra said gently. Looking around as well.

" Wh-where are we? "

The three began to finally take in their surroundings, finding the world around them... unlike anything they'd ever seen. It was what seemed like endless rooms and halls, with various paintings on the walls. Each painting resembling one Richard had drawn. The blond angel woman. The tall, dark looking vampire. Even one of Thatch when he was a kid. All of them.

Were they... were they in Richard's sketch book?

The children got to their feet in a flash, finding this... just weird. How did they get here? All they could remember was a bright light coming from the psychics sketch book, but after that it was a blank. It was so weird. How could they not know what happened...?

" ... Hey, Casper? "

Mantha asked gently.

" This is a, unusual thought, but... do you think it's possible that we're in Richard's sketch book? "

As weird as that DID sound, it... sounded, surprisingly possible. This place around them was full of paintings, drawn by Richard himself. In the form of an art gallery really. Was it, really even possible they were inside of Richard's sketch book?

" ... We... actually might be Mantha. "

" W-well, we can't just sit here and take it all in then! "

Mantha hurried, seemingly trying to stay strong and confident.

" If we're really in Richard's sketch book, we need to find a way out! "

" She's right. "

Casper said, in his usual soft tone.

" If we really are stuck here, we need to find a way out. And soon. Who knows what Richard has in here. We can't risk running into anything potentionally dangerous. "

" Sh-Sh-shouldn't w-we make a pl-pl-plan first? "

Ra spoke, shaking terribly. No doubt afraid of what might be lurking around here. But no body blamed him; they were feeling the same. No one knew what to expect here. Casper and Mantha turned to each other briefly before walking over to Ra, Casper saying gently.

" Don't worry Ra. So long as we stick together, we'll be fine. There's nothing Richard's sketch book has that we can't handle. "

" W-well, he isn't exactly the most normal human we've met. "

" Probably one of the coolest we've met though. "

Mantha said smoothly, smirking and eyelids lowered, looking to the left. Ra, snickering before continuing.

" He doesn't think like the others guys. He's darker, and he mostly draws creatures and demons. What if we run into a really evil one? "

" ... Ra, listen. "

Mantha said firmly. No doubt wanting to get a move on.

" No matter what, we could be in danger. If we stay here we could get attacked. If we moved we could get attacked. But if we DO move, we have the chance of getting out. Would you REALLY want to spend the rest of your life HERE? Wouldn't you... want to see Katie again? "

As Ra blushed, Casper and Mantha clearly knew he was caught. They'd recently heard that Ra and Katie were going out, and were very close now. Surely knowing Ra wouldn't want to not see her again. Ra soon took a breath and put on a "brave" expression.

" W-w-well! Let's get going then! Th-the s-s-sooner we g-get outta here, th-the better! "

Casper and Mantha giggled a little at Ra's ATTEMPT to be brave, watching the mummy walk ahead of them a little bit. Soon, heading after him. Both, silently though, worried about what lied ahead. They knew well that Richard wasn't like other humans. Darker, smart, psychic, and just a true stand out. Whatever happened next, would surely be a challenge.

They had to stay positive though. If they could handle a double Frankengymteacher, minor time travel, fighting crypt critters, the monster trap malfunctioning, Jack when he was insane, Septimus when he was lead astray, and Pyro on a near daily basis... surely, they could handle any of the horrors Richard's sketch book had to offer.

* * *

 **Finally, got this done. It took me, WAY LONGER, than it should've. Sorry guys, hope it was worth the wait.**


	6. Scary painting

**Trying to keep up with this. I'll do it. I will.**

* * *

 _Richard flipped through his book, trying to figure out if he'd be able to see their friends drawn in the book at all. If they were there he'd be able to see them right? Classical scary movie rules, or something._

 _The psychic felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to find Leah looking at him, holding up her notebook._

" Find them yet brother? "

 _" Not yet Leah. "_

 _" Would there be anyway of getting them out? "_

 _Lexi asked lightly, a small shake in her tone. No doubt worried about Casper. Richard wanted to assure her, but wasn't honestly sure. He didn't know of anyway to get them out of there. And he knew it would be tough for them to do so, as, well, he had a lot of dark, scary stuff in there._

 _Thatch walked up to the trio, smiling gently._

 _" Don't worry guys. Casper, Mantha and Ra are really good in tight situations. I should know, I often put them in those situations. I'm sure they're already well on their way to finding their way out. "_

 _The group smiled to this, knowing Thatch was right. Though, silently, Richard hoped they'd find their way out soon. And unharmed._

* * *

" ... These mannequins are creepin me out... "

Ra mumbled. Though, the others couldn't blame him. They were creeping them out too.

They had been walking for a bit now, no one all too sure where they were heading. But as they walked, they found many mannequins about. Some blue without heads or legs, or some red that had no arms or head. They also found creepy looking white mannequin heads that had large, creepy eyes outlined in black. Those heads were glass though, and looked easy to break. They were a bit too scared of them to try to break them though.

Casper turned to his friends briefly, making sure they were alright before looking forward, slowing down a little. In front of them was a small night stand with three roses, in the colors of white, blue and red. Though, the stand was blocking the door.

" Wow, those roses are so pretty. "

Mantha said in awe, taking them from the vase.

" They match us well too. Here guys. "

Quickly, Mantha handed the white rose to Casper, and the blue one to Ra. Casper smiled gently, admiring the rose a moment; Mantha was right. These roses were lovely, and in perfect bloom. Casper wondered why Richard drew them though. If they meant anything. Shaking it off for now, the ghost moved the nightstand out of the way, opening up the door and leading his friends inside.

The room IMMEDIATELY creeped them out. There was almost nothing in the room, except for a blue key, a note and a painting of a little girl. Only, the girls hair drooped outside of the picture frame.

" Th-that's... "

Ra stuttered, backing up a bit closer to the door.

" Really creepy. "

Casper, feeling curious, gently took the note, reading it aloud.

" When the rose wilts, so too shall you wilt away. "

" What the heck does that mean? "

Mantha snapped mildly, Casper looking over his shoulder to the zombie, shrugging lightly.

" I'm, not sure. W-we'd better keep moving though. "

Bending down a bit, grabbing the key, he suddenly heard his friends scream terribly. Startled, he looked behind to them, finding them hugging each other close and staring up at the painting in utter fear. Turning to find out why they looked so terrified, he too cried out in great fear. The painting... had changed. The woman's eyes were terribly wide, irises small and grinning wickedly.

No longer wanting to be in the room anymore, the trio rushed out of the room. Yet it didn't end there, oh no. As they ran down the hall, they heard a loud banging sound, looking down at the floor and finding the word "thieves" appearing over and over again. The three screamed once more and BOLTED down the hall.

Finally back in the main room, they were left panting and gasping for air. Still shaken to the core about what happened a few moments ago.

" What, the heck, was that?! "

Mantha gasped out, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Trying to make sense of it all.

" That, was like, something straight out of a HORROR MOVIE! "

" Or horror GAME! "

Ra added in. Casper took in his last breath and sighed, saying gently.

" Well whatever it was, it's far behind us now. Don't worry guys. We should be fine now. "

" Why would Richard draw that?! "

The mummy yelped, Mantha shrugging lightly.

" Who knows? Other than the creep factor, it WAS kinda cool. "

" No it was NOT! "

" Guys! "

Casper tried, having his hands raise.

" It doesn't matter right now! We need to keep moving, and we need to keep focused! Now, come on. The sooner we get out of here the better. "

The pair sighed lightly, yet followed Casper anyway. They did know he was right. Especially if more spooky stuff like that continued to happen. The sooner they got outta here the better. Flash knows Ra wouldn't be able to handle too many scares like that.

* * *

 _Yet while unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from afar. This young being, wondering about them. Wondering why they were here, as they hadn't seen them around here before. Were they knew drawings of Richard's? New friends? The being frowned, wondering if they should approach them. They wanted to help them, only... they were feeling... a little shy..._

* * *

 **Oooh. Spooky stuffs beginning to happen. Wonder how they'll handle this?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The little boy

**Heheh. I'm on a role here. Let's hope I can keep it up till Friday. X3**

 **Thank you all very much, btw, for your continued patience. I really do appreciate it. ;')**

* * *

Casper frowned, everything beginning to look the same now. Even worse, like a normal art gallery. No one knew where they were going anymore, and it was unnerving. Though, the one good thing about it was, they hadn't run into anymore scary paintings or mannequins. It was a good thing for sure.

" ... Hey, guys? "

Ra asked lightly, in a scared tone.

" Do, you guys get the feeling we're being watched...? "

The two stopped walking, Ra soon stopping with them.

" ... Y-you know... "

Mantha mumbled, crossing her arms and looking around nervously.

" Now that you mention it... I-I feel it too... "

The trio huddled close, looking around, trying to spot someone. They couldn't shake this feeling. They just KNEW someone was watching them. They hated it, it felt like another moment in a horror movie. Oh why did Richard have to love such scary stuff?

" ... U-um... e-excuse me... "

Just like that, the trio let out a scream, Mantha turning in an instant and looking ready to hit the person behind them. The person who'd spooked them let out a short scream himself, cowering, no doubt bracing himself for the hit.

In a matter of moments... Mantha calmed down. Realizing if this guy- now seen as probably an 8 year old kid- was going to hurt them, he wouldn't have coward. He wouldn't have shaken. He would've done something by now. More over, he... he looked familiar.

" ... I-I'm sorry, I... "

The child whispered, voice small and shaken.

" I-I didn't mean to... scare you, I-I just... I-I just... "

" ... Guys. "

Ra said softly. Whispered, so only his friends could hear it.

" Does this kid... look familiar to you too? "

The pair nodded softly, Casper, trying to make the obviously shaken kid feel better, smiled and walked over to him. Bending to his level.

" We're sorry about that, you scared us. Are, you alright? "

The boy looked up, his glittering purple eyes just reminding Casper of someone to no end. Who was this? The name was on the tip of his tongue.

" Y-yes, ah... I-I'm alright. I-I'm sorry I scared you, I just... I-I saw you go by, a-and I've never seen you guys here before, I... "

" Haven't seen us here before? "

Mantha said, rather sassily back, before gasping and looking at the boy in fear.

" A-are you a drawing?! "

The child backed up a little, twiddling his fingers a bit and head lowered. Though, he was looking at Mantha.

" W-well, yes, b-but I... I don't mean any harm. I just... I got, curious, who you were. A-again, I've never seen you around. I-I saw you a while ago too, and heard you saying you wanted to leave. I... I do, know a way out, s-so I thought I could... help you... "

" You... know a way out? "

Ra said softly, tilting his head.

" Then why haven't you left yet? "

" Well, because I'm a drawing. If I left, it would cause confusion. I was drawn based off a real person. "

Just like that, a lightbulb went off in Casper's mind, wondering how he didn't realize this sooner. Richard had drawn him so many times.

" Are... is your name, Thatch? "

Mantha and Ra turned to the ghost in shock, unable to believe he'd asked that, turning back to the kid. Amazed his eyes were glittering in awe.

" You... you know me...? "

Casper smiled, amazed he hadn't realized it sooner. Richard drew Thatch a lot back when he moved away. Only, Richard knew him as an 8 year old. Hence, he drew him that age, and Richard's best friend had been given life in here. And also, it explained why this drawing didn't leave. Not only was he self aware, but he understood the person he was based off of was already in the real world. It would make things confusing if there were two of them.

" Yes, we know your older self. We know Richard. We got stuck in his sketchbook, and we really need to get out. "

" Oh! Well, in that case, please, follow me! I'll get you guys out as quick as I can! "

As the child began to rush forward down a hallway, the trio followed him, all shocked when he shouted out.

" Watch out for the edges of the walls! "

Unfortunately, while Casper and Ra moved into the middle in time, Mantha didn't move in time, getting cut HARSHLY on the upper arm by a shadow hand! Crying out, moving into the middle of the hall, she suddenly noticed... her rose, lost some petals. It... it didn't even get hit. Yet it lost petals, almost as if the rose had been hurt as she had...

* * *

 **A bit short, I think, but I hope you guys like. :3**


	8. Teasing Dean Shadows

**I'm actually having fun with this. Keeping on better track. I think what's going in with me, besides work, is I don't want to write in order, and just want to write what I'm in the mood for. But I can't do that, so. I hope you guys don't mind much if I ever take a day or two (or longer) to update.**

 **So! AN, aside, hope you all enjoy this one! Especially a certain someone. X3**

* * *

 _" *sigh* Wonder what the puppy's up to now? "_

 _Wulfric mumbled. He'd taken a moment to go into the kitchen and get some popcorn. It had only cooked as quickly as it had because Ember cooked it over his hair for him. The kid was sweet for sure. Sitting down criss cross in front of the mirror now, he gently traced his fingers along the glass, the image changing and showing him the puppy prince. He just wanted to know what was going to happen next. If Jake could get the shadow-vamp to confess. It would be kinda funny if he could._

* * *

" Dee-Dee, Dee-Dee, Dee-Dee~ "

Jake sung as he hurried to catch up with Dean. Smiling brightly as he did so, so sure he was bothering the other a good deal. But he loved that. After all, he hadn't gotten to do that in 8 years. Surely Dean would be able to put up with it.

The shadow vamp was scowling, no doubt getting annoyed. Yet Jake liked it. With Dean, getting him annoyed was the best way to get him to talk. As strange as that sounded. And besides, Jake HAD sworn to make Dean realize the feelings he held towards Thanatos. He'd make sure of it.

Refocusing on the other, he found Dean at the small vendor, buying something. Jake wondering exactly what he was buying. Finally the shadow vamp came back over to him, holding something in each hand: a small plate of ribs with a LOT of sauce, and a chili dog. Handing the pup the chili dog. Just like that too, the princes eyes lit up like the sun.

" Awww, a chili dog- my faaaavorite~! Aww Dean you remembered~! "

* * *

 _" The puppy likes chili dogs? "_

 _Wulfric mumbled lightly, amazed that his new rival actually liked chili dogs. Even more so, his favorite food was chili dogs. Wulfrics favorite food as well. Snickering and crossing his arms, he huffed out coolly._

 _" Turns out the fluffy prince has good tastes. "_

* * *

" Course I remembered. I could never forget my best friends favorite things. "

Jake giggled, tail fluffing rather cutely behind him, before thinking of a sly move.

" Say Dean, what's Than's favorite food? "

" Mushroom Risotto. "

Dean responded simply, Jake beginning to laugh.

" OMF, you already know his favorite food! You totally LOVE him! "

Deans face turned bright here, listening to the other laughing his head off, slamming his foot down and cursing loudly. Jake, just laughing all the while. He simply KNEW the other liked Thanatos! It was just so obvious in everyway he acted and reacted. He just needed to get the other to admit to it. He meant, Dean already knew the others favorite food. Clearly he cared about him if he'd already asked him about that.

" So. When you gonna confess to mister Acher, huh? "

Jake preyed, smirking playfully. Dean, flushing brighter and turned away from the pup, his bangs hiding his face from this angle.

" Hey Dee-Dee~ have ya ever thought of, maybe... kissing him~? "

The pup began to walk on his tippy-toes, hands folded and up to the side. Smiling wide and eyes lowered. Fluttering a bit even.

 _" Dean and Thanatos,_

 _Sittin' in a tree,_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ "_

Suddenly, without ANY warning, Dean smacked Jake upside the head, not tooooo hard, getting the pup to yelp (a bit like a dog), now on his feet fully. Rubbing the sore spot on his head, smirking and cracking an eye open to watch Dean walk off. Grinning, standing straight, eyes both open now, he called out.

" Smack me all ya want Dean! I won't stop until you admit it! "

" AUGH! "

Dean yelled, now straight up stomping away. Even leaving small craters as he did so. Jake, laughing his head off and hurrying after him.

* * *

 _Wulfric couldn't help but be laughing at this, laying on his back even from laughing so hard. That was awesome! Even if he didn't like the puppy, that was HILARIOUS! ESPECIALLY seeing how Shady-bat reacted to it!_ ' Shady... ' _Wulfric though, catching his breath and smirking._ ' That's a good nickname for him. Shady. '

* * *

 **Heheheh. I had sooooo much fun with this. XD**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. The green key

**Heheh. Have nothing to say this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Ok guys. "

Thatch said gently.

" We're getting into the trickier part of the gallery now. As you can see, we are in the room of green. There are drawings of bugs behind us, and to ascend further into the gallery, we need to find the key. The green key. Now, I'm not sure, exactly, where it is, but I'm sure if we look around we'll find it no problem. "

The group frowned a little. They knew the child was trying to keep positive here, but they couldn't help but be worried. They wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. This place was creeping them out. Especially the bug paintings behind Thatch there. They looked a bit too realistic.

Now they had to find a green colored key. If they had to guess, really, they were fairly sure it was down the hall. There was a door to the left of them, but they felt like that would be too easy. By Richard standards anyway. Richard was they type of human who liked a challenge. They doubted he'd make it that easy to find a key.

Yet... they might as well be thorough. Otherwise they might not be leaving anytime soon. Casper took a breath and said gently.

" I think we should split up. "

" Hoo! No WAY am I splitting up and going into danger! "

Ra hurried, Mantha rolling her eyes to this.

" Fine. Casper and I will look around. You stay here with Thatch, scaredy cat. "

" Hey! "

Mantha walked up to the ghost, saying gently.

" I'll go down the hall. You check out that room there. "

" Alright. Be careful Mantha. "

" BOTH of you be careful. "

Thatch hurried, hand raised out and getting everyone's attention.

" I forgot to mention, but your creature powers won't work here. Mine will only work because I'm a drawing. You're real. Your powers are trapped so long as your trapped here. "

Casper and Mantha frowned, now realizing this was going to be harder than they'd originally thought. The pair looked at each other, giving a reassuring nod before splitting up. Ra, turned to Thatch, saying softly.

" So. What shall we do while we wait? "

" ... Keep on our toes in case we meet a run-a-way villainous drawing. They're usually locked up, but whatever happened to make you guys come to this world must've set them loose. "

Ra felt himself grow pale, grinning wide and saying slowly, full of sass.

" That is soooooo, reassuring there Thatch. Thank you. "

* * *

 _Mantha turned the knob, walking into the dimlit room. It was long, yet felt short, only due to the fact... there was a huge hole in the middle of the room. There was NO WAY, she'd be able to cross it. Which wasn't good, as for all she knew, the key could be on the other side. Even Casper couldn't get it without some form of bridge. Maybe Thatch should've come with her..._

 _She should probably head back now... too bad she was empty handed..._

* * *

Casper winced as he almost got hit by, yet another shadow hand, seriously beginning to dislike these. They just kept coming out of no where. But at least he could see the end of the hall now. Picking up his pace just a bit, he soon found the hall had a right turn and the picture of an ant. The ghost frowned a, wishing the key had been here. It would've been much simpler, as the door was right here too.

Sighing, leaning against the wall, he soon found he accidentally moved the picture. Turning quickly, he moved the painting again, soon finding it could be taken off the wall all together. Taking it from the wall, he decided to take it with him as a shield from those stupid shadow hands.

Hurrying down the hall, holding the painting to the right to keep from being hit, he failed to notice the left one scratch him. He also failed to notice the rose he had lose a few petals as he got hit.

* * *

" Neither of you found a key? "

Ra asked softly, not noticing how annoyed his friends were really. Mantha huffed, snapping.

" Well, I couldn't get far. There's a huge hole in the floor in that room. "

The zombie crossed her arms, still bummed she couldn't do more to help them. Turning to Casper, and immediately noticing the painting he had. It... it amazingly, looked long enough to cover the hole. Absentmindedly, the ghost began to walk over to the room Mantha had been talking about, turning the knob and walking in. Not knowing his friends were following him.

Placing the painting over the hole, he found it was a perfect fit.

" Casper, that was brilliant. "

Thatch praised.

" Alright, one of us will have to walk across it. No doubt the keys on the other side. "

" Thatch, either you or Casper has to go. "

Mantha said gently.

" Your both the lightest. "

Thatch and Casper turned to each other, Casper feeling nervous about what he was going to say before... taking a breath and saying gently.

" I'm, probably the lightest. I'll go. "

The ghost walked over to the hole, feet touching the frame of the painting. He was nervous, he couldn't deny that. Yet he had to do it, unless they got stuck here forever. Moving quick, he rushed across the painting and onto the other side. He heard the painting tear a little, so that meant he'd only be able to walk across it one more time.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, he began to make his way over to the door. Wanting to get this over with. He was certain the next room was going to hold a scare. Finally working up the nerve to open the door, he walked into the room. It was rather empty apart from a mannequin, and a key a mere few feet from it. It just... felt, off really. The ghost crept up to the key, bending over a bit and gingerly grabbing it.

As soon as his fingers touched it, the mannequin in front of him seemed to spring to life! Arms extended and walking towards him! Casper shrieked and took off running out of the room. The ghost froze in front of the painting though,looking behind him before quickly rushing across it, nearly falling as the painting fully tore beneath him. His friends, all looking at him funny before they found the mannequin that had been chasing him. The mannequin, even falling into the abyss below.

The boy took a few shallow breaths, soon sighing and holding up the key, walking out of the room. The others following behind.

The group remained silent for a bit, allowing Casper to calm down, and following him down the hall. Avoiding the shadow hands. However, Mantha once more got hit with one, watching as the petals fell from her rose. But this time, as the rose only had a few petals left, she too felt as though she only had a few minutes left. Now, wondering more than ever if the rose had something to do with her health...

They finally reached the locked door, Casper sticking the key in the lock and turning it, a clicking sound being heard. Finally, the door was unlocked.

* * *

 **Phew. Got it done. Heheh. X3**

 **Hope you all liked this one!**


	10. The fish key

**Heheh. Here's to hoping I can post this today. ;p**

* * *

" AUGH! ANOTHER KEY?! "

Mantha bellowed, AMAZED this stupid cool art gallery needed so many keys! And this door here, just took the cake too! A FISH KEY?!

" What IS IT with Richard and keys?! And PUZZLES?! Why can't this be simple?! "

Thatch sighed softly, head lowering, twiddling his fingers. He didn't want this girl here speaking ill of his best friend, but... he didn't want her more mad. What could he say? His shyness was a curse...

As Mantha's temper suggested, they'd reached another door. Another, LOCKED door. And once more, they needed a key. Only this time, it was both simple and complicated. It needed a fish key, and there were two rooms they could pick from. The problem was, it was a small fish key, and they weren't sure which room they should pick.

They didn't want to sit around waiting either.

Casper sighed mildly and turned to his friends, saying gently.

" I think we should split up for this. One person, should go to the left, and the other to the right. Since Mantha and I went and split up last time, Ra, I'd like you and Thatch to split up this time. "

Ra frowned, beginning to shake. He'd been afraid of when he had to do the exploring. He couldn't help it. This was RICHARDS sketch book. Everything here was scary. It even seemed like Casper knew of this, as the ghost walked over to him and whispered.

" Please Ra? I need a chance to catch my breath, and it doesn't look like Mantha can take much more... "

Turning, the mummy found exactly what the ghost meant. Mantha was covered in wounds and looked breathless. Almost as though she'd collapse at any second. Ra gulped, as while still not wanting to go face whatever possible danger lied ahead, he also didn't want Mantha to strain herself...

Taking a breath, the mummy soon sighed. Clearly giving in.

" Alright. I'll, I'll go... "

* * *

 _Thatch smiled bright to this, placing a soft hand on his shoulder in assurance. Soon, pulling back and heading down his path. Ra, gulping and soon heading down his own. Dreading what lied ahead._

 _Thatch gulped a bit as he made it to a room of mannequin heads. Those things always creeped him out a little. Mainly because he knew what they could do. How creepy they truly were..._

 _Shaking it off for now, he looked around, finding boxes and full body mannequins without the heads. Them, all equally as creepy. He hoped to get out of this room soon. He had no idea if or when one of them would start moving. He didn't really want to find out._

 _Turning, he decided to try one of the boxes, using his pocket knife to cut it open and soon dug inside. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, so he was praying that the key was in here. He simply KNEW the mannequins and mannequin HEADS would start moving and being creepy soon. He didn't want to be in here for that._

 _Fingers brushing up against something, the vamp narrowed his eyes a bit, gently taking hold of it and pulling it out. It, looked like a fishes tail, yet it was made of wood. This couldn't be the key- or half the key- could it?_

 _... The bat took it anyway, holding it close to his chest, turning and preparing to head back._

 _Yet as he predicted... everything in the room was seemingly given life. The mannequins all began to move towards him, while the heads seemingly opened their eyes. Thatch yelped and rushed for the door, unable to turn into a bat due to fear and fear of losing the key. Ducking underneath and between the mannequins, avoiding "eye contact" with the heads._

* * *

 _Ra looked around, slightly confused at what he was looking at. It was a room with blinds, or curtains, covering pillars. Ra could only imagine they were hiding something. Taking a gulp the mummy turned his head a bit, finding a message in the wall beside him. Saying_ "Care for a game of hide and seek?"

 _" No thank you! "_

 _The creature snapped, shaking a bit. Yet... connected the dots easy. Realizing this was so he could find the key. Sighing a bit, the boy began to walk to the poster closest to him, pulling the curtain up and finding... a rather, sinister looking painting._

 _Shivering, fear now gripping him, the mummy walked over to the painting a few pillars across from him. Pulling the curtain to find... a picture of a clown, the clown, amazingly, throwing a ball at him and hitting him on the cheek._

 _" Ouch! "_

 _Ra yelled, rubbing his cheek, failing to notice the petals falling from his rose. Shaking it off the best he could he walked down to the second row of pillars, not wanting to stay here much longer. Not if the paintings could hurt him! Taking a breath and grabbing the middle pillars curtain, he pulled it up to find... a wooden fish head drop from the fabric. The mummy smiled, soooo relieved, not noticing it was just the fish HEAD._

 _Picking it up he quickly turned to leave... freezing at the second pillar closest to the door. Curiosity peeked a bit, the mummy wondering what else was here. Taking a breath, the creature pulled the curtain, finding..._

 _A womanly shriek was heard, Ra suddenly getting slapped by the painting, more petals falling, and the curtains were pulled back down with force. The creature, red faced and slowly, heading out of the room._

* * *

" Ooooh, so the key was two parted. "

Casper breathed out.

" Man. It was a good thing you two separated then. Saved some time. "

" Say Ra, why are you so red-faced? "

Mantha asked gently, the mummy... slowly shaking his head, not saying a word. Thatch, raising an eyebrow to this yet not questioning it, taking the fish head key from his hands and connecting it with his own fish tail. The vampire slowly walked over to the cat face, and popped the fish key into the socket.

The cats eyes shrunk, meowing to this before a hall way split through the cats face, leading to a new place, meowing as it did so. The children, simply staring at this all with wide eyes. Mantha, soon saying lowly.

" That, was both adorable, and horrifying... "

* * *

 **Heheh. Finally got this chappie done! Hope you all liked! ;D**


	11. The liars

**It's TECHNICALLY the next day. Heheh. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

The group walked into the hall, finding a small room and a hall ahead of them, which split into two paths up ahead. Mantha sighed softly, feeling very fatigued. She had a hunch what was going on, but she didn't want to believe it yet. Not until she knew for sure... turning to her left, she was amazed to find a small vase of water on a night table. Wanting to prove her theory, she walked over to the vase and dipped her rose in it.

And instantly the rose was in it's beautiful full bloom. And as quickly as IT recovered, so to did she.

... She was right. Their roses were their life lines. When the rose wilted, so too did she.

" ... Ra,dip your rose into the vase. "

" Huh? "

The mummy mumbled, looking confused really. Mantha turned to him, and the others, saying softly.

" Whenever we get hurt, so does the rose. The more petals the rose loses, the worse we'll be. If it completely wilts, so will we. The water will replenish it. Ra, dip your rose in. "

The boy blinked, yet did as he told. Everyone watching the slap mark disappeared as his rose bloomed. Mantha was right. That made their roses all the more important. They'd have to protect them.

The zombie smiled gently and turned, beginning to head down the hallway, the others following her. They were all silently glad she'd figured it out. After all, no one wanted to die when their rose did. Knowing now how they worked would help them in the long run...

Looking down the right, the group felt cold by the sight ahead. Hanging from the ceiling, were VERY disturbing dolls, each one hanging by their feet. The three shuddered, struggling yet began to walk through that hallway, walking over to the door. Finding it needing, not a key, but a number.

" ? x 9 + 4 = ? "

" A-ah... "

Ra mumbled, starting to sweat a little.

" S-so. We need to find a number, then solve the equation? "

" Looks like it. "

Casper answered gently, turning to his friends.

" Come on. I'm sure the number will be in the next room. "

" ... Yay... "

Ra mumbled, watching his friends go down the hall, soon slowly following after them. Soon, freezing though when he heard a thump. Shaking, he turned around, finding one of the dolls had fallen to the ground. Looking messed up now and just plain creepy. Shaking, he began to RUN after his friends. Not wanting to be alone. Soon finding Casper reading the sign on the door.

" The liars room. "

" Oof. This is gonna be tricky. "

Mantha mumbled, turning the knob quickly and walking in. The group found 6 paintings, each one with a black figure, yet each wearing different colored clothes. Ra felt a bit unnerved by them, yet slowly walked over to the one on the furthest to the left. The green one. AMAZED when it began talking!

 _" Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's the answer! "_

" What the heck?! "

Ra yelped, backing up a great deal. Thatch, placing a hand on his shoulder in getting his attention.

" Ra, it's the LIARS room. They kind of HAVE to talk to lie. "

The mummy flushed brightly to this, slowly walking over to the next one; the brown one.

" I knew that... "

 _" Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer! "_

" Ok everyone, only ONE of these guys is telling the truth. "

Mantha said firmly, narrowing her eyes.

" Get ready. Listen closely. "

Ra nodded, turning and walking to the yellow one.

 _" The one in white speaks the truth! "_

" That ones lying. "

Thatch said confidently, crossing his arms.

" Ra, next one please. "

Ra nodded and walked over to the blue one.

 _" The only truth-speaker wears green! "_

" That one must be lying too. "

Casper said gently. Ra nodded and walked over to the white one. The one that was supposedly the truth speaker.

 _" Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer! "_

Ra tilted his head, getting more and more confused by the moment. Stumbling over all this information. Wanting to just get this over with and move on. Finally, heading to the one at the far right; the red one.

 _" I agree with the one in yellow! "_

" Helpful. "

Mantha hissed, crossing her arms.

" So which one told the truth? "

" ... W-well... "

Ra said softly, getting everyone's attention. He felt nervous of course, he wasn't the brightest one in the room. But...

" The red one, the the blue one, and the yellow one are out, as they pointed to others. And the green one must be out, because the red one agreed with him, meaning green must be a liar. And white must be lying, because it WAS pointed at, the liar saying it spoke the truth. I think, meaning it knows it lies, so it lied about it speaking the truth. Leaving brown. The only one not pointed to. "

" ... Ra. That's... brilliant! "

Mantha exclaimed, eyes sparkling a little. Ra, blushing and looking down before taking a breath and saying.

" I, I guess, I'll test my theory. S-stand infront of the statue and walk east 4 steps, then north 2. "

The mummy took a breath and soon opened the door in the middle of the paintings. Hoping he was right. He didn't want to know what might happen if he was wrong. As soon as he was there, he found the statue the paintings spoke of in the middle of the room, walking up to it. Looking down, he began to count his steps east.

" 1... 2... 3... 4. "

Rotating so he was looking forward again, he took two steps and looked down, finding a loose tile. Bending down and pulling it up, he found a number written on the back of the tile. 18. _' Yes! '_ Ra mentally shouted, doing a little jump. _' I was right~! Thank you brown painting~! '_

Quickly, he rushed out to tell his friends. Hoping they'd be proud of him too~

As he left and told them, he found himself hugged by Mantha and Casper, the pair saying how AWESOME he was in figuring that out! Quickly leaving the room. However, as they did, they heard a MASSIVE crashing sound from the room behind them. Ra, freezing and poking his head through the door, gasping at the sight.

The brown painting that had helped them, was now COVERED in red paint, a symbolism for blood he assumed, and the rest of the paintings holding red paint brushes, calling the one in brown a liar. The mummy shook, feeling... upset. Sad for the painting. Before, slowly, leaving the room again.

" What happened? "

Mantha asked gently, Ra absentmindedly shaking his head.

" The brown paintings dead... "

The zombie frowned, placing a hand down on his shoulder. Her way of apologizing.

" So, ah... Now it's 18 x 9 + 4... "

Thatch said quietly, reminding everyone they still needed to get through the door. Mantha, stepping away and shaking her head.

" Ah, that's... it's 166, let's go. "

As she, Casper and Thatch rushed to the door, Ra looked behind him at the liars room, frowning softly. Gently, placing his fingers on the door and whispering.

" Thank you, brown painting. And, goodbye... "

* * *

 **Aww. Hope this was a good one. I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Two WRITTEN in a day! Been a while since I've done that! :D**


	12. Jake's mistake

**I'm trying to keep up with this. Especially since my brothers are hogging the tv, and I can't stand watching the game they play.**

 **Heheh. I'm gonna have fun with this chappie. Especially since Jakey here... is gonna be a silly puppy. Making such a joke. XD B-be warned though, that joke may not be for everyone. Please no mean comments. ^_^"**

* * *

 _Wulfric hopped down in front of the mirror again, getting more excited by this by the minute. He couldn't help it. He still hated that puppy faced pup, but he HAD to admit. It was pretty d*** funny watching him messing with that freaky bat. Besides, he'd also admit he was curious if that bat might break. Might say he has a slight "thing" for the drag bat. It was kind of interesting._

 _Using his foot to glide along the glass he caused it to change in image, turning back to the dynamic duo. Of the puppy prince and the psycho bat._

* * *

" Mmm... "

Jake hummed, savoring the taste of coffee he'd tried from his bestie. He had been curious of why Dean liked this type of coffee so much, and he was getting it now. It was really good and sweet tasting. Yet still held the right strength to wake one up. Perfect truly. He could see why it was his besties favorite.

The pair had been walking a bit now, no where in particular, just talking up on some random stuff. Which Jake assumed Dean was ok with, as it meant the pup wouldn't be teasing him silly about his cute crush on the other bat.

Speaking of...

Smiling and returning Deans coffee- knowing now that Dean couldn't function without a coffee- he began softly.

" So Dee-Dee. "

He cooed, smiling rather "innocently".

" I'm curious. How old is Than? "

Dean blinked, eyes glared and glowing red. Snapping back.

" Jake. Enough, ok? I don't feel like having another fight with you over this. I don't, LIKE him, like that. Ok? "

" Suuuuure ya don't Dee-Dee~ "

Jake sing-songed, arms folded behind his back and irises looking up, hips waving a bit to make his tail swish side to side.

" Whatever you saaay-aaaay~ "

Dean hissed to this, about to seemingly bite the others head off, when they heard a voice.

" Hey Jake. "

The pair turned around, finding Fatch walking up to them slowly. Papers in his hands.

* * *

 _" Wha...? "_

 _Wulfric mumbled, sitting up a little straighter. Not noticing a shadow looming behind him._

 _" What the shortie doin' there? "_

* * *

" You forgot to grab your homework. You wouldn't want a lecture now, would you? "

Fatch joked, waving the homework papers in front of the pup. Jake rolled his eyes and chuckled a little, swiping the papers from the others hands.

" Agh, I don't wanna do stupid homework. "

Jake mumbled, looking it over. Growling when he found out which class it was for.

" Ah, d*** it- it's Spookoligy! WHATS. TO. LEARN?! AGH! You just have to be SPOOKY! "

" Huh. "

Dean grinned to this, saying in a snappy tone.

" Well. I can safely assume you don't do well in that class. "

Jake grit his fangs, turning to Dean with a glare and snapping back.

" Oh?! And whys that?! "

" Why, because you're not spooky. You're too cute to he considered scary~ "

Dean teased, pinching the puppy's cheek, causing the pip to blush. He HATED being called cute. He wasn't cute! He was a tough, scruffy werewolf prince! If anything, he was HOT! Not CUTE! He didn't even think Dean of all people would THINK him cute! No doubt hew as just messing with him. Slapping the vamps hand away, Jake took a defensive stance, glaring with fangs gritted and hands fisted. Spitting out.

" I'm not cute, d*** it! "

" Eeeh... yeah, you're not cute. "

Fatch mumbled with a smirk, Jake giving an exasperated.

" THANK, you! "

" You're absolutely ADORABLE, cutie~ "

Jake flushed with wide eyes, not having expected Fatch to do that before shouting his eyes tight and throwing his head back, screaming out.

" FLASH D*** IT ALL! "

Fatch and Dean IMMEDIATELY began to laugh at this, high-fiving each other, Dean bending over a bit in his laughter and Fatch holding his sides. Dean soon standing straight and saying in a chuckly tone.

" Ah, sorry bout that Jakey, but that was necessary just to make things fair. "

" Pfft. Whatever dude. "

Jake pouted, crossing his arms and glaring rather child like. Soon, smirking with the glare, now knowing he HAD to retaliate. Dean embarrassed him like that because of all the teasing he'd been doing. He couldn't let Dean win. HE would win this. One, because he HAD to get his bestie to own up to his feelings. And two, because... well, because it was funny to see bit, bad ol' Dean get so flustered.

Chuckling and crossing his arms, eyes closed and smirking, Jake said coolly.

" Ya know what, you're right, Dee-Dee. "

He joked.

" I AM cute. As much as I hate it and hate to admit it, I am. But at least I'm MAN enough to admit it. Which is more than I can say about you an' your "little" crush on Than. "

" Wha...? "

Fatch gaped, head tilting to the side a bit.

" Who? "

" Oh, the new guy staying at Dee-Dees house. "

" A guy...? "

Fatch mumbled, irises a bit small. Naturally shocked. He'd never knows Dean to have ever had ANY romantic feelings towards anyone, let alone a guy. He just, didn't think Dean was like that. Would've assumed him to be more of a ladies man, given his appearance. The bad boy vampire vibe an all. Turning to the vamp, he said hurriedly.

" Dean, you like this, Than guy? "

" Y-you can't call him that! "

Dean snapped, blushing and clearly flustered again.

" H-he wouldn't let you! YOU, may call him, Thanatos! "

" Oh, ok. So, you have a crush on this, Thanatos guy? "

" N-n-no! No I don't! "

" Oh PLEASE, Dee-Dee~ "

Jake teased, poking the shadow vamps nose playfully.

" It's written all over your face! And in your stutters. You like him~ you LOVE him~ you wanna, maybe, kiss him. Cuddle him~ "

Deans eyes began to twitch, fangs gritted tight, now doubt near the edge. Taking a breath through his gritted fangs before snapping out.

" You know what Jake? F*** you. "

Jake pulled back, grinning and snapped back. Instinctively.

" No! Don't f*** me, f*** him! "

Just like that, EVERYONES jaws dropped (even, Wulfrics and the being behind him). Eyes wide, the vampires unable to believe the pup had just SAID that! Deans face, slowly growing into a VIOLENT red shade. Fatch, being the one to break the awkward silence by chuckling. Blushing himself and closing his eyes, hand covering over his face. Saying lowly.

" A-aw man... ah Jake. You're dead, man. "

As if on cue, Deans eyes began to twitch into a glare, now in a blazing fire engine red, body shifting into it's shadow demon form. Hand now out to the side and soon, summoning his hammer. Jake gulped, ears pressing against his head, and quickly began to run. Dean, following after. Jake quickly noticing though, that Dean couldn't catch up to him. Worried expression being replaced with a playful one, laughing and calling out as the bat chased him.

" Hahah! Dee-Dee can't catch me, Dee-Dee can't catch me~! Ahahahah~! "

* * *

 _Wulfric, in the mean time, sat in disbelief. Unable to believe, the PUPPY, made such a dirty joke like that. Not having thought such an innocent face could think of such a thing. That joke... that was just terrible in a hilarious way._

 _The wolf jumped terribly when he heard an uproar of laughter behind him, turning to find Pyro there, the demon laughing his tail off._

 _" Oh my FLASH! "_

 _The demon bellowed, still cracking up and doubled over, holding his sides._

 _" Ah, didn't know the mutt had it in him! Ahahaha! Ah the looks on their faces! PRICELESS! Mehehehehahahahah! "_

 _As Pyro began to walk away (Wulfric silently wondering why the demon had been behind him), the wolf turned back to the mirror, soon... found himself, quietly chuckling to himself. The chuckle, turning into laughter._

 _" Urufufu... ah. Alright, I admit. The puppy's a funny little kid. That... ah. That was terrible. Terribly hilarious! Urufufu! "_

* * *

 **Ah. Again, that joke ISNT for everyone. Hope you all don't mind it.**

 **And hope you enjoyed the chapter over all! :D**


	13. The red key, and the demon girl

**I'm proud of how I'm doing with my uploads. Time and length wide. :)**

 **Please enjoy~! ;D**

 **Also, a side note; this IS based off of an RPG horror game, but I'm not including every detail. It would take too long. Sorry. Btw. Anyone have any guessed which game it is yet? :3**

* * *

The group made it to a small room, now not too sure where they were now. It was a deep red room with various paintings and sculptures. The sculptures, wax and the paintings kind of weird. They tried not to pay attention though, and just made their way over to the door in the back. Only, as assumed, it was locked. Mantha, growling with fingers bared as if she had claws. Seriously, SO. MANY. LOCKED. DOORS!

Sighing, Mantha turned from the door and began to head to the right, finding a small dead end hall way. Yet, a painting hung at the end of it. Feeling curious the girl walked over to it, finding it a rather beautiful picture of a woman. She was a vampire. She had long white hair, red eyes and a red dress. She was truly very beautiful. She could tell her friends were beside her now, looking at the painting as well. It was beautifully drawn too.

" Ya know. Despite all the problems... "

Mantha said gently, crossing her arms and smiling.

" Richard really IS a great artist. This here, she's beautiful. "

" "The lady in red". "

Thatch said gently, slowly beginning to back away. Looking, spooked.

" One of Richard's better sketches. Based on a woman he met in Twilight Town named Camari. The woman, very kind and even being kind to him by making him the outfit he wears today. W-we should... get away from this painting now. "

Mantha turned quickly, saying lowly.

" Wh-what? Why? "

As soon as she said that, a roar emanated from the painting. The painting, even, bursting from the the wall! The half of her seen out of the frame and crawling towards them swiftly! The group ran as fast as they could and, as Mantha found the painting chasing Casper more, saw a glimmer from the corner of her eye. Turning, she found a red key not far from where the woman in red appeared. Turning to the others to make sure it was safe, she sprinted over to the key and scooped it up. Soon, rushing out of the small hall and over to the locked red door. Unlocking it swiftly.

" Guys I got the key! "

Mantha called, swinging the door open.

" Come on! We gotta go! "

In an instant the boys rushed over to her, looping around the corners of the sculptures and through the door. Mantha following shortly after and slamming the door closed behind her. Hearing the woman in red ramming into it.

The group stood for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Mantha, spitting out how ANNOYING this place was. Not liking the monsters, not the puzzles, nor all the flipping keys! She just wanted OUT OF HERE! It was frustrating not getting anywhere fast!

" Guys, you hear that? "

Casper said softly, Mantha, in her fit of annoyance, ready to snap at him... when she heard it too. It, it sounded like someone crying. Looking at each other briefly the group made their way to the sound. Wondering why was crying. What drawing monster they'd see next.

They were... surprised to find it was a little girl.

This girl had blond hair done up in cute curly pigtails, a green and yellow dress with light black knee socks and green slip ons. She had a green head band and... small blue horns. Along with a small blue devils tail. She was a demon.

Casper slowly walked close to her, lowering himself slightly to her, saying softly.

" Excuse me. "

The demon girl snapped up and looked at him with fearful orangish-yellow human looking eyes.

" I'm sorry to startle you, but... are you here all alone? "

The girl sniffled and nodded, eyes closing and tears slipping slowly.

" I, I don't know... where I am... "

The girl whimpered, covering her eyes with her hands once more. Casper frowned and backed up over to his friends, saying lowly/quiet.

" Guys, let's take her with us. "

" What?! "

Mantha whisper-snapped, glaring lightly.

" Why?! For all we know she's another drawing! "

" A-actually... "

Thatch said quietly, all eyes falling on him.

" I, I've never seen her around her before. She... she might not be a drawing... maybe... "

Mantha sighed, Thatch as stubborn as ever. Turning, she soon frowned, not... actually liking to see the poor dear cry. Sighing, mentally saying coldly. _' I'm gonna regret this I'm sure... '_ Slowly, she walked over to the girl and sat on her knees beside her.

" What's your name? "

Mantha said lowly, the child looking up at her and, with a sniffle, responded.

" M-M-Maria... "

" Well, Maria, feel like coming with us? "

" Y-you mean it-?! "

Maria breathed, eyes twinkling like the sun. Mantha shrugged though and nodded. Maria, soon squealing softly in glee and engulfing the zombie in a hug.

" Oh thank you thank you thank you so much~! "

" Ah! "

Mantha yelped, blushing and hearing the boys chuckling in the background.

" You're hugging me! "

* * *

 **Ooh. They found little miss Maria. Wonder how this'll play out?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. The Violet room, and separated

**I don't know what to say right now. :p**

 **Oh. But to Maric, no. This wasn't based off The Crooked Man. Great guess though. ;)**

* * *

The group of children walked up the flight of stairs, finding things rather violet now and calming down. Which they didn't mind much, they didn't want any scares. They wanted things to stay calm. Especially so Mantha could get to know Maria a bit. Maria was actually very sweet. A wee bit chatty, but sweet neitherless.

Maria was talking about their roses. How Mantha's was a pretty red and hers was a yellow. How she liked Mantha's more because it was red. Though, Mantha kind of liked Maria's a little more... yellow was a bit less common. She wouldn't mind trading except the roses were all kinda branded to themselves. If they traded they might end up dead or seriously hurt. She didn't wanna risk that.

The group made it over to a two way split in the hallway. Though, no one wanted to separate. So they headed over to the split on the left. It just seemed logical for now. They soon reached the door and, hallelujah, the door was unlocked. The group hurriedly heading into the room.

Mantha found it was a rather cutesy room filled with cute bunny ornaments. Even someone like her couldn't help but find it adorable. Those bunnies~ she wanted to hug them~

Turning, she was a bit amazed when the boys all looked disturbed by all the bunnies. Ra, shaking and clinging to Casper. Thatch, glaring and looking around the room, in a scared form of glare. Mantha rolled her eyes to this, as it seemed the men couldn't stand anything adorable.

... Though, admittedly, Mantha was amazed Casper was acting that way. That ghost normally found these sorts of things cute. Even more than herself. It's as a bit unusual Casper hadn't said these bunnies were cute yet.

" Aww! "

Maria cooed, rushing to the middle of the room and looking around excitedly. No doubt adoring the bunny ornaments.

" They're so cute~! "

" Cute?! "

Ra snapped out in fearful shock, eyes wide and clearly unable to believe what he'd heard.

" How can you think that these... THINGS are cute?! Mantha, you don't think these creepy things are cute, do you?! Say you don't! "

" Well... "

The zombie mumbled, soon giving a bit of a sassy smile.

" I could say it. But it wouldn't be true. "

The mummy's jaw dropped, looking stunned to the core. Saying lowly.

" You girls are crazy... "

Mantha huffed mildly and rolled her eyes, turning to look forward, trying to find if anything was important. In case there was some kind of hidden key around here as, she wouldn't be surprised if there was one.

Not finding anything, she went to leave the room when she heard something shatter behind her. Turning, to find one of the bunnies fell off the shelf and shattered. Leaving behind... a Violet key.

" Oh thank goodness. "

The zombie said lowly, eyeing the key closely.

" Let's get going already. "

Quickly, the group left the room, Mantha and Maria walking over passed the painting hung in the hall,both hearing the boys shriek. Turning around, they too shrieked when they found vines had grown behind them, preventing the boys from following. The girls rushed over and tried to pull the vines away, only to find they were made of stone.

" C-can you guys still hear me?! "

The zombie called out, hearing the mummy's voice.

" Yeah! "

" We can't break the stone vines! "

" Shoot! "

" Um, Mantha...? "

Maria asked gently, tapping the girls shoulder. Getting her attention too.

" We have the key to the next room. We, we could go to find a weapon to break them vines. "

Mantha wanted to argue against that. She wanted to say they shouldn't split up and they should stick together. Yet... found the little demon was right. There wasn't much else they could do right now. The boys were caught in a dead end, and the girls could find someway to get back to the boys before moving on. It was all they could do right now...

Turning back to the vines, Mantha called out.

" Guys, Maria and I are going to look into the next room to find something to reach you guys. Hang tight, we'll be as quick as we can. "

" Alright. "

Casper called back, adding gently.

" Be careful you two. "

" We will. Come on Maria..."

Turning, the pair made their way over to the door, unlocking it with their key and going through. Finding they were in a room filled with boxes. Preferable too, as they needed to find a weapon. No doubt there would be SOMEthing in all these boxes.

The girls split up and began to look through the boxes on each side of the room, Mantha not finding anything of ANY value. Nothing destructive either. Sighing in a bit of a huff, she looked over to the demon girl, asking gently.

" Find anything Maria? "

" Just a large knife. I don't think that it'll break those vines... "

" *sigh* We'd better get back to the boys then. "

Just then, the lights clicked off, the girls shrieking a bit, unable to see anything at all. Mantha, holding onto the box closest to here, looking around even though she saw nothing. Listening closely, hearing something dragging along the ground. _' What the heck is that?! '_

Finally the lights clicked on, the pair looking around and finding no immediate danger. Mantha wondering what had happened at all. Taking Maria's hand, she began to lead the child over to the door... only to find a mannequin blocking the way. The girls yelped and IMMEDIATELY tried to push the figure away from the door. But... it was too heavy.

The girls pulled back, breathing heavily.

" Shoot. "

Maria breathed.

" We're trapped. "

" What do we do now? "

" ... There's a door behind us. It's... the only other place we can go. Maybe we can find something that can move that thing. "

Mantha responded softly, frowning and looking over to the door. Taking a soft breath, and leading her and Maria over to the door. Not wanting to leave the boys, but... they really DIDNT have a choice...

* * *

 **Oooh. They've split up. How will that end? :0**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chappie.**


	15. Hidden room

**Oof. I can tell I'm getting lazy in my writing again. Sorry everyone. I will try harder.**

 **Heheh. I shall get on with the story now. XD**

* * *

Casper, Ra and Thatch tapped their feet, growing impatient waiting on the girls to come back. They were certainly taking their time. They were even getting a little worried about them. This, was just taking way to long. Were they in trouble? Did they run into a monster? Did they even move on without them?

" ... Guys. I don't think they're coming back. "

Thatch said gently, putting his hands into his pockets.

" Maybe we should go looking for another way out. "

" B-but what if they DO come back?! "

Ra tried, sounding scared once more. Casper, whilst not agreeing one bit to leaving, sighed and said gently.

" But what if they're stuck somewhere...? If they are, we need to go and find them. "

Ra sighed gently, realizing the ghost as right. Of course he was. After all, there was a strong chance the two could be lost in this maze of a sketch book. Or that they got stuck. Or that they moved on further. Who knows? Casper was right though, just staying here wasn't the best idea. _' Still. Running around aimlessly here is kinda scary to think of. Here's to hoping we don't ALSO get lost in this stupid book. '_

" Alright. Let's get going then guys. Let's get this over with... "

Thatch and Casper smiled gently and turned, heading back to that "bunny room". They didn't want to, especially Ra, but they didn't have anywhere else to turn. Sadly. This was the only way they could go. Opening up the door, they ALL shivered, cringing to the sight of the room. Ra, softly muttering.

" No matter how many times I look at it, this does NOT strike me as cute. "

Instead of bunnies like the girls saw, the boys... they say some very creepy, disturbing looking dolls in the room. And a giant painting in the back, seemingly staring deep into their souls. It was unnerving. Creepy. And downright scary. It sent shivers down their spines.

" L-let's just... find a clue around here somewhere. Find a way to get outta here as fast as we can. "

Thatch said softly, moving and beginning to check the dolls. Ra sighing and doing so as well, wanting to get this over with. He hated these dolls... they were so creepy looking. Disturbing. Ugly. He wanted to get this over with and move on. Heck, find nothing and get out of the freaking room. This was so creepy.

Ra also refused to touch any of the dolls. He just couldn't do it. He was so afraid they might come to life or something! They looked creepy as heck! How could he not think that, especially since he was sure the others were thinking that as well! Turning, he found that there was actually a small bookshelf in the corner of the room, deciding he'd be better off inspecting that. Befor the others got to it. Picking up a book, almost as though he were looking for a way to open a secret room, he opened it up. Reading its contents.

 _"Please remember not to start fires in the gallery. We are made of paper, and fire is a deadly thing. Please, don't burn us, and have a great day."_

Ra rolled his eyes to this and put the book back, freezing a bit as he did so. The, sound of the bookshelf when he did so, made it sound like it was hollow behind it. Like, nothing was behind it. Struggling, he moved the shelf to the left, gleeful to find an entrance. _' Finally! I can leave this creepy room. '_ Turning, he called to the pair.

"Guys! I found a secret entrance! Let's go, come on! "

* * *

 **Short, sorry guys. But I needed this to get posted. Plus, it means I can post a new one sooner.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. A small compromise

**Heheh. I have nothing of interest to say. Just, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Wulfric snickered as he came back to the mirror, having left a moment to get a few things taken care of. Mainly, the grabbing of a few chili dogs. He couldn't resist. A nice, awesome snack would be great with all this comedy he was seeing. Seriously, even if he hated that wolf princes face right now, he would admit, the kid was pretty dang funny. Especially when he made such a powerful, high-and-mighty vamp like that fluster._

 _Sitting his happy self back down in front of the mirror, he eagerly took a bite of his chili dog, waiting for the comedy to begin._

* * *

Jake pouted as Dean FINALLY caught him, praying his bestie didn't, really, hurt him. He didn't want to taste hammer. The wolf cowered, on his hands and knees, soon placing his hands on his head and lowering it down, whimpering softly. Hoping a softer, scareder look and sound might make his ol Dee-Dee back down from striking him.

Sadly, that didn't happen. Yet on a plus, he wasn't hit with that giant hammer. It was just a, harsh, smack on the head. Jake yelping and holding the area.

Looking up, the pup yelped though, finding Dean simply walking away from him. Yet, with a spooky red aura around him, literally, so it was VERY evident he was pissed. The pup frowned, knowing well he'd messed up, springing up and rushing after the tall bat.

" D-Dean wait-! "

" I'm going home. "

Dean hissed lowly, voice demonic. Very clearly furious.

" Leave me alone Jake. I'm not dealing with this crap. "

" Please! I'm sorry about the s** joke, but-! "

" THATS NOT HELPING YOUR CAUSE! "

Jake winced, pulling back mildly and whispering out softly.

" I-I-I, sorry, it's... sorta... reflexive... "

" It's..."

Dean started, sounding confused more than anything now. Soon turning over to Jake, saying softly.

" Reflexive you make anything a dirty joke? "

" Kinda..."

Jake admitted gently, shrugging and smiling sheepishly. Dean shook his head to this, smirking and soon crossing his arms.

" Ah boy Jake. You've become a dirty, dirty doggie. "

" Heheh. Maybe a little. "

The pair shared a soft laugh to this, Jake calming mildly and rubbing the sore spot on his head. At least it seemed Dean was all calmed down again. Seriously, seeing Dean so furious was terrifying. He wasn't used to it, he was used to seeing Dean throw silly tantrums that was all. Not actually in a "kill mode". The kill mode was terrifying.

" So. What should we do now Dee-Dee? "

Dean growled, blushing at the nickname once more. He still hated it...

" Don't know. Kinda bored yet not ready to go home... "

" You just said you were going home, but... "

" I was pissed off ok?!"

The shadow vamp snapped, Jakes ears falling to his head and giggling shyly.

" O-ok man. Cool down. "

" Don't tell me to cool down! Rrrrrr! I just wanna-! "

In a quick, snap like movement, Dean shifted into his shadow demon, throwing kicks and punches around, as if he were a little kid throwing a tantrum. Though, his kicks and punch movements all looked like he karate moves or warrior fight tactics. He wanted to fight clearly. Finally, as a human passing called him a freak, Dean snapped, summoning his hammer with a burst of black magic and SLAMMED the human with it. The humans head, even... splattering across the wall.

* * *

 _" Holy s***! "_

 _Wulfric yelped, pulling back a bit and dropping his food. What the hell?! That shadow vamp just splattered that mans brains out across the wall like that?! What the hell?! Didn't he worry about being seen?! How psychotic could he really be?!_

* * *

Jake shrieked a bit, covering his mouth and fur frizzing terribly. He was in shock! His bestie, just destroyed that man! Shaking and back stepping a bit, watching his bestie breathing heavy, slowly slipping from that shadow form of him. The vamp soon, chuckling and bellowing out.

" MAN! I needed that! "

Jake couldn't take it. He had to say this.

" Didn't his life mean ANYTHING to you Dean?! How can you just, DO that?! "

" Wha...? "

Dean mumbled, blinking and looking confused.

" How can you just, kill someone like that?! Isn't all life precious?! "

" ... Well. Yes. But. It's meaningless to a being like me Jake. I kill anyway to drink blood, I don't see why this is all the worse. It gets me blood and I can enjoy what I do. "

Jake sighed, knowing deep down demons, and creatures, often killed for fun. It wasn't uncommon. Still. It would take a bit for him to get used to his best friend doing that. Especially since Dean wasn't a killer before...

" ... S-sorry, I know you appreciate all life Jakey. I'll, try not to kill around you. "

" Thanks Dee-Dee. "

To Jakes amazement, Dean didn't snap at the "lovely" nick name. This, brought a smile to the wolf's face. He knew deep, deep down Dean liked it. Now, despite having broken even, grinned a bit wickedly, saying softly.

" Say Dean. Wonder, if ya might, possibly, let Thanatos get away with calling ya Dee-Dee~ "

Just like that Deans rage came back, the vamp flushing terribly red before chasing the wolf once more.

* * *

 _Wulfric chuckled mildly watching this. Really, really wondering if that puppy there would be able to get Dean to confess. It was really one of the main reasons he was still watching this. Tay, and it was hilarious._

* * *

 **Heheh. New chappie! I feel so pro today. New chappie, working a morning shift right after a night shift, drawing a birthday comic for my friend on DA, and now this chapter. I'm too pro! XD**


	17. Discovered truth about Maria

**Eep. I'm losin' my touch. I gotta get my inspiration back.**

 **Enjoy please~!**

* * *

 _" Look at all these books. "_

 _Ra mumbled._

 _" I feel like I'm in a library. "_

 _" We ARE in a library. "_

 _Thatch hissed slightly they boys had found themselves in the library portion of the gallery. Looking in the books for clues on how to get out of the gallery in one piece. Though, most of them were pictures and text explaining what inspired them. Like the previous woman in red- inspired by lady Camari. Or a few of Thatch, obviously inspired by the real Thatch. It wasn't until Casper stumbled upon one that dread filled him._

 _" The young electric demon. The most realistic demon yet. And I've finally found the perfect name for her. "_

 _Reading the name though, Casper felt a little cold._

* * *

" ... Hm. "

Mantha hummed, looking at the paintings.

" Are we going the right way? Everything's looking the same... "

" I don't know how we'd know if we were going the right way. We haven't been here before. "

Maria said a bit cutely innocent. Mantha rolling her eyes mildly to this. Yet, it made her giggle a little. The pair had been wandering a bit aimlessly for a while, both truly hoping to find something soon. Things seemed to be getting darker, and they didn't want to be without the boys for too long. Flash knew Ra had to be freaking out by now.

The girls turned the corner, both shrieking when they found a mannequin head in front of them. With red dripping from its eyeless sockets. Mantha calmed rather quickly to this, laughing at herself for being so easily scared. Though, Maria did not. Her eyes turned bright orange and quickly she threw the mannequin off the table, shattering it to pieces. Screaming out at it.

" Stupid creepy mannequin head! How DARE you scare us?!"

" M-Maria! "

Mantha hurried, hands out in defense.

" Calm down! It wasn't that bad! "

Maria huffed a bit, eyes turning back to normal. Trying to calm down a little. Just a little.

" I hate this place..."

Mantha shivered to seeing and hearing this, unable to believe the peppy girl was now acting kinda... malicious. This seemed wrong somehow... what was happening to the demon girl?

Shaking her head, trying to get over it and move on, the zombie girl turned and began to follow another hallway. Not noticing Maria wasn't following her now.

* * *

 _" Do you guys know where we are? "_

 _Ra asked gently, turning to Thatch in high hopes the drawing might know. Thatch, blinking and shaking his head to the mummy's disappointment. Ra was hoping to find the girls soon. Or at least the exit soon. No, the girls first but you know. Both were a must find. If they found the exit first they could then find the girls and hurry on back to the exit. They wouldn't leave without her..._

 _Or... leave without Mantha. They didn't even know if Maria COULD leave here... nor did they want her to leave now..._

 _Looking around, he found the rooms had turned black completely. No doubt they were pretty far in now. Who knew where they were or how much more was left. They had been wandering for a few hours now... at LEAST. They felt like they'd been wandering for a while... a few hours for the least it felt._

 _Turning the corner, they could've sworn they heard something shattering. Ra, jumping and comically winding up in Thatchs arms._

 _" Wh-wha-what was that?! "_

 _Ra stuttered out, Casper turning and simply saying._

 _" Maybe it was the girls. We should check it out. "_

 _" Are you crazy?! "_

 _" Ra, what if it really IS the girls? What if they need help? What if MANTHA is in DANGER? We can't pass this chance. We need to be brave and find her. "_

 _Ra sighed, slipping out of the vampires arms and taking his own stance. Saying softly._

 _" Fiiiiine... let's go... but if it's a monster I blame you... "_

* * *

" Maria? "

Mantha called, wondering where the demon girl ran off to.

" Maaariiiiaaaa~ where aaaaare youuuuu? "

Shed hoped a silly sing-song there might attract the demon girl. Yet, of course it didn't. She was beginning to wonder if Maria actually ditched her. It didn't seem like something she'd do, but... at this point, anything was possible.

Turning a corner, Mantha froze in her spot. She could hear... the sound of... stabbing. Something sharp being stabbed into glass, and the sound of splattering... paint...? Paint. This was an art gallery. Hopefully that plastering sound was paint and not... anything else besides that.

Making one last turn, she froze again, finding the source of the sound. It was Maria... stabbing one of the mannequins repeatedly with a knife. Muttering "In my way. In my way" over and over.

Mantha, officially creeped out and unnerved, took off running in the opposite direction. Looking desperately for an exit. It was so obvious something was wrong with Maria- she was going all feral demon on her. And Mantha didn't want to be around when she turned psycho... ear. Psychoer.

She needed to find the boys. They'd help her.

Finally the girl found a staircase, ready and eager to run down it when...

" Mantha? "

Thezombie girl froze, shaking in her spot. Slowly turning around to find... Maria. Looking at her with this... indescribable look.

" Where are you going? You... are you, leaving me...? "

Mantha couldn't think of an excuse as Maria neared her. Shaking so badly as the demon seemed to grow furious.

" I thought we were gonna leave together. Mantha how could you? You were going to leave me here- weren't you?! "

Just as Mantha was sure Maria would strangle her, she heard someone bolting up the stairs, AMAZED when Maria was sent flying into the wall! Turning, she found it was Thatch that did that, looking furious and fearful. Also amazed when Casper and Ra rushed over and hugged her.

" Oh Mantha! We're so glad you're alright! "

Casper said quickly, Ra soon adding in.

" We thought we were gonna lose you! "

" Wh-wha...? "

Mantha mumbled. Confused as heck. Casper pulling back and softly saying.

" Mantha. Maria, is a painting. A new one. Yet, since she's new, she isn't stable yet. I think, since she is a demon, she's a bit aggressive too. "

Mantha frowned to hearing all this, turning to Maria. She... never would've thought of Maria as aggressive or mean in anyway... that sweet little demon demon girl, still unstable...

" Mantha. "

Thatch said gently, gaining the girls attention.

" I know you might feel sorry for her, but you can't dwell on that. We need to get you guys out of here. Come on. We need to get going. "

The boys began to walk back down the stairs, Mantha waiting a moment and turning to Maria. The little girl still unconscious. Thatch had been right; she DID feel bad for the little girl. She could just tell the sweet girl was good despite unstable. Yet. She knew they were right. They needed to get moving. While still uncertain, the zombie followed after the boys.

* * *

 **Finally go to chapter posted. I think what happens is I want to write other stories, but I need to write in order, so I lose my will to write. I'll try to get that back for you guys.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. The mysterious children's toy box

**Wish me luck guys. Been such a long week and I've still got 2 days to go till my day off**

* * *

 _" Can you help us please?! "_

 _Lexi pleaded to the Angel, cowering mildly in his presence. Even if Merek was their friend, she always was a bit afraid of angels._

 _" We can't get them out of the book! "_

 _" Hm. That's so odd... "_

 _Merek said gently, humming mildly and taking hold of the book for himself._

 _" What spell did he put on it? Do any of you know? "_

 _" No. "_

 _Jimmy said gently, looking down. Still worried, about his best friend trapped in Richards book. He liked Richards work, it was good, but he was worried about what might be in that sketchbook. Who knows what was happening in there thanks to that spell? Richard soon sighed gently, looking up at the Angel._

 _" Merek... do you know if they can get out in anyway? "_

 _The time angel shook his head softly, answering gently._

 _" I don't know... I am sure there's a way, but... "_

* * *

Mantha sighed, yet again, still thinking about little Maria. Unable to help it... despite the girl being unstable, she knew there was more to her. Knew she couldn't be all that bad...

The group had been wandering around for a while now, and Mantha wasn't all too sure where they were anymore. Everything was looking the same... and they didn't seem close to the end. Thatch kept saying they were near the end, but she wasn't believing it much anymore. And even though she knew he'd know better than anyone, she was beginning to question if he even knew where they were going anymore.

Looking in front of the bat, she felt her eyes widen a little to finding a door coming up. A large door at that too. Was this a good sign perhaps? The sign of nearing the end even? That would be wonderful if it was true. Mantha wanted to get out of here and forget about hurting little Maria. She couldn't help it...

Thatch pushed the doors open with a big heave, hurrying in with the others following close behind. Thatch though, amazingly, stopping DEAD in his tracks. The others not knowing why. Slowly the bat walked over to the center of the room, looking at an opened children's box.

" When did Richard draw this...? "

He wondered.

" I didn't think he'd draw something so childish... "

" Maybe it's new. "

Casper suggested, shrugging slightly.

" Maria was new, and you hadn't seen her till today. "

" Well, that's different though. She makes sense. Nice with a dark side. But this... "

Thatch DID have a point, really. This WAS a bit childish for Richards tastes. Why would he draw this? What purpose did it serve really? Was it... here for the wtf factor...? Would Richard do something like that? The group sighed mildly, deciding this was getting them no where. They should probably leave and try to find the exit. After all, they wanted to get outta here as soon as they possibly could.

The group turned, getting ready to leave, when they all felt their undead hearts skip a beat. There, was Maria! The demon girl, grinning wickedly and eyes demonic now, suddenly pushing them roughly into the box! The group screaming on their way down. Maria, watching them, let out a tired chuckle. Softly saying softly.

" That's what you get for betraying me, you meanies... "

* * *

 **Sorry it's a little short. I didn't have much time these last few weeks...**


	19. Inside the toy box

**Alrighty. Gotta keep on track. I keep falling behind, lol. ^_^"**

* * *

" ... Ugh... "

Casper groaned, lifting his head slightly and looking at the ground below him before looking for his friends.

" Is, is... is everyone ok? "

The ghost could hear his friends utter a few soft sounding moans, turning and finding them all stirring themselves. Except, for Thatch. Thatch looking like he was out cold. Though... judging on how Maria seemed out cold when they shoved her before, it made sense. Maybe the drawings were a bit more fragile here than they appeared... still. Thatch being out could prove to be a problem, since he was the only one who even remotely knew where they were going around here. They could wind up lost without his direction...

Slowly everyone got to their feet, looking around. Finding they were in a rather... child like environment. Everything here seemed to be drawn by an 8 year old with chalk. Everywhere even. Walls, floors, ceiling. Everywhere. And it was, rather creepy as they knew Richard didn't draw like this. Who would draw this? Who else was capable of drawing this...?

" This is creepy. "

Ra wisped out, looking around nervously.

" Y-yeah. "

Mantha stuttered.

" I wanna get outta here. Who drew this? It's so weird... "

" O-ok guys, let's calm down. "

Casper said gently.

" Let's pick up Thatch and we'll start looking around. Maybe we'll find our way out. "

The duo nodded gently to this, Mantha coming over and gently putting Thatch on her back, looking over to Casper and nodding once more. Finally the pair began to move. In very high hopes they could finally get out of here. Not that Richards art wasn't good or anything, it was just deadly to them right now. And they needed to get out soon. Besides, they were all missing their sweeties. Lexi, Katie and Zeke... they needed to get out to be with them again.

Looking around, they were amazed by all the doodle. How they were mostly kiddie flowers and kiddie Suns all over the place. This... Richard couldn't have drawn this. He would never. He was make of a "doom and gloom" kind of guy. Not to mention this was all below his artistic level. This was just bizarre to them.

Why were these doodles here? When were they drawn? And by who? These questions kept repeating in the children's mind. It was so unreal to them they couldn't help it. They wanted to know what was going on here. They wanted out. They wanted to go home.

" ... Hey. "

Ra said gently, slowly coming to a halt. His friends turned to him, just a little nervous by this point.

" Does anyone else feel like we're being watched...? "

" N-now that you mention it... "

Mantha mumbled, now looking around; Ra was right. She had this eerie feeling the were being watched from afar. But.,.. by who? What other drawings of Richards would be lurking around here?

" H-here. "

Casper said softly. Getting their attention and pointing ahead. There was a sloppily drawn White House there.

" Let's go in there and hide for a few minutes. Besides, we need to wait until Thatch wakes up. He's still looking pale, even for being a drawing. "

Quickly the group rushed into the house, finding it simple with a small drawn table and a small wall with no door on it. Nodding to each other they rushed over there and gently laid the unconscious vampire down. Looking him over, it seemed like he'd be out of it for a while too. He looked wicked out of it.

Suddenly they heard the door slamming open from the other room, Mantha having to cover Ras mouth to keep him quiet. Listening in, they could hear... someone talking...

" That's funny. I could've sworn I saw them head in here. "

 _' Maria?! '_ Mantha mentally helped, not daring go look; she knew the girls voice...

" Drat. I'd better keep looking. "

No one dared move a muscle until they heard the door close, each one heaving their own sigh of relief.

" That was Maria! "

Mantha hurried, trying to keep her voice quiet.

" She's looking for us! "

" We'd better be careful. We don't want to run into her again if there's a chance she could hurt us... "

Casper said gently, not wanting to upset Mantha. Knowing well she was close to the little girl.

" Here. We'll rest here for a while. Wait for Thatch to wake up. Then we'll try again to find our way out of here. "

" Sounds good. "

Mantha said softly, turning to where the demon girl was. As much as she knew they couldn't risk running into her again, she... she was almost hoping they would. Wanting to figure out why she was chasing them... wanting... to help her in some way. She couldn't explain it, but she could... sense the little girl needed help...

* * *

 **Finally, lol. Typed this before work too. I feel rather proud right now.**

 **Hope this was worth the wait. ^w^**


	20. Feelings reviled

**I gotta keep up and, after last chapter, I'm feeling pretty good about everything. I'm sure this'll go well.**

 **Hope you enjoy~! ;D**

* * *

 _" You're really enjoying watching that puppy and the shadow bat, don't you Wulfric? "_

 _Pyro said in a slightly joking tone, the dark wolf rolling his eyes mildly when the demon sat beside him. Shoveling a bit of popcorn into his mouth, he answered._

 _" Well. I wanna see if he'll succeed in getting Freaky bat to confess his feelings for Drag-bat. I'll admit, he's getting close and its, kinda hilarious to watch. "_

 _" Heh. Yeah, watching that tank get so flustered by the pup. Heheh... "_

 _Wulfric smirked mildly, rather... liking, Pyros genuine laugh there. Not a cackle or evil laugh, but a real laugh. It was nice to hear. Shaking his head softly, he returned his attention to the mirror. Wondering what the small wolf will do now._

* * *

" Deeeeean... "

Jake called out, smiling gently. Trying to catch up with him.

" Deeeeean. Come oooooon. Wait uuuuuup~ "

The bat had given up chasing Jake by now, left in great annoyance and now really heading home. And by this point... Jake, was just frustrated. He wanted to stay upbeat. But seeing Dean refusing to admit how he felt was frustrating. It would be much better on Dean if he was just honest with this. Not afraid to show his feelings. Not afraid to tell Jake his feelings...

This... started to build up as frustration to the werewolf. He wanted Dean to admit his feelings, not hide them. Dean has been hiding many things throughout his life, his true self included. And Jake was sick of it! This bag needed to own up to the facts! And admitting and acknowledging his own feelings- or sexual orientation- was one of them! Jake... Jake was going to make him admit what he felt towards Than. Even if it meant having to be a little tough on him!

Rushing up and standing right in front of Dean, the wolf stopped him in his tracks, now wearing a glare the great Pyro might even fear! Such rage and determination not normally seen in the werewolf!

" Alright Dean, this charade ends NOW! "

Jake snapped, hands on his hips and stomping his foot down.

" No more games! Stop hiding and just be honest with me! I know you like him, admit it! "

Dean here, instead of admitting to anything, now sent his own glare Jakes way, eyes glowing red in as a warning.

" Jake, back off! "

" Not until you're honest with me, and YOURSELF! Admit it! Admit you like him! "

" Shut up and back off Jake! "

" Admit it Dean! "

" Back OFF! "

* * *

 _Wulfric winced to all this, amazed at the sudden turn around from cute pestering to shouting and rage. Admittedly, now expecting it of the young werewolf. Turning to Pyro, he was amazed to find him smiling wide with eyes wide open, leaning forward a little. Either, excited for the response, or just enjoying the shouting. Blinking, he turned back to the screen himself, shoveling more popcorn into his mouth. This was getting intense..._

* * *

" Drop the macho act Dean! Tell me! Admit it! ADMIT IT! "

" FINE! "

Dean snapped, shifting into his shadow demon form and glaring down at the wolf in a truly TERRIFYING way!

" You want me to admit it?! Fine! I LIKE him like him! Ok?! That good enough for you Jake?! HAPPY?! "

* * *

 _" Woah... "_

 _Wulfric breathed, eyes wide in utter shock. It... it happened... this, Dean Shadows... actually..._

* * *

Jake here, stood with eyes wide and shaking. Officially frightened of the other. Amazed how... mad, the other was. Slowly, his ears lowered and pressed against his head, giving a soft puppy whine and backing up slightly. Dean, seeing this, seemed to calm down slightly, shifting back to normal and looking down. Turning and slowly, calling out as he walked away.

" ... I'm... I'm sorry Jake... "

Shaking his head and shaking off the pure shock of it all, Jake rushed over to his shadowy friend, finding him sitting on a nearby park bench. Jake, sitting beside him.

" Dean... "

" Keh... well. Go ahead. Laugh... laugh. Your child hood bestie is in love with a guy... "

" Dean, why would I laugh? "

Jake said gently, sounding a bit offended.

" I don't care if you're in love with a guy. I just care that you're happy. And that's why I was pushing you so hard before. Now. Now that this is all said and all out in the open, tell me. "

Smiling gently in care, the prince put a hand on the others shoulder.

" What is it, exactly, that you like about him? "

" ... Heh. Heheh,... "

Dean chuckled, having known that this couldn't have been over with the pup.

" I don't even know... how to answer that really... "

" Start from the beginning. What made you realize you liked him? "

" It... it was probably the time he taught me to swim. T-towards the end. After I learned... "

* * *

 _Some time passed, the three swimmers have had a great time (Jake starting a splash fight here and there), and soon everyone was on land once more to dry off. Dean watched Jake shake the water from his fur before laying flat on his back, looking quite content with himself. Chuckling, Dean decided to leave him be and turn to find Thanatos a bit further away, doing something with his hair (Dean couldn't tell what from where he was at). Slowly, he made his way over to the other vampire and sat a few inches from him, gently asking what he was doing. Than turned to him, smiling lightly and saying softly._

 _" Im just tying my hair back. I, usually do so after swimming. "_

 _Dean softly said an oh, not sure what to say now, making him feel a bit silly._

 _A moment of silence went by, Dean watching as Thanatos tied his hair back (Thanatos was looking away to tie his hair), Dean soon reflecting today's events. How Thanatos, actually, didn't mock his silly fear of the water. Even... helped him get over it and learn how to swim. No one, besides Jake, had ever tried so hard to help him before. Dean... was still amazed he had helped him. It was... nice... to know someone was willing to help him out. Even if they hadn't known each other long. Than was... something special for sure._

 _Realizing he'd just thought that he blushed and shook his head violently, trying to think of something to say before the air felt too awkward. Slowly, he began to say._

 _" H-hey Than, ah... th-thank you again, for teaching me how to swim there. A-and for not, you know, laughing once learning I couldn't. I, ah... I used to hide the fact I couldn't as it... was... pretty embarrassing. Heh... r-really, thank you. "_

 _Thanatos would blush in modesty-bashful, though smiled brightly as he casually said._

 _" Aw, like I said Dean, it was nothing. And what's there to laugh about? Everyone has their own fears and scared of something, and it just takes a little push to face them~ But truly. You're really welcome Dean... It was, my pleasure too. "_

 _Dean blushed once again and looked down at the folded hands in his lap, smiling and face currently hidden from Thanatos' view. As Thanatos looked away, assuming Dean wouldn't say anything else, Dean... found himself taken back truly. At how... truly kind Thanatos was. Not only being happy to help him, but even assuring him it was ok to have been afraid. No one, besides Jake, had EVER shown him this kind of kindness. Dean... couldn't completely understand why the other cared, but it... warmed his heart, actually._

 _Still blushing a bit cutely, he turned to Thanatos, finding himself... kind of staring at the others hair. Finding it rather... beautiful... to look at._

 _Realizing what he'd thought he blushed horribly once more and quickly stood up, announcing they should probably head home now. And as they walked home, Dean leading the way and being far ahead of the others, he couldn't help but wonder what was up with his thoughts. Why he thought Thanatos' hair was... beautiful. And why he was feeling this way. Why his... heart seemed to feel unusual upon simply THINKING of the other._

* * *

" It wasn't long before I realized why I was thinking that way... I may not have fallen in love before, but I at least know when one or myself HAS fallen in love... "

Jake here beamed, smiling bright and tail wagging. Finding this all, rather sweet. What a way to learn of your feelings for someone~

" *ahem* That's wonderful Dean. A great way to learn of your feelings. Now, I just have one, maybe a few more questions for you. What exactly do you like about him? "

" Hah. Where do I even start? "

Dean sighed out, looking up at the sky and smiling.

" I... I love the way he's so strong, and self assured. Strong, and yet kind. He knows who he is, and he's got such a sweet smile and laugh~ he's... he's not afraid to be himself. And he's just got this, this, FIRE to him, I just couldn't help but love~! *dreamy sigh* I can't help it. That fire inside of him, is what first drew me to him~ "

Jake couldn't help it. His hands were on his cheeks now, ginning, eyes sparkling and tail wagging. Easily seeing HOW in love Dean was right now. How deep things would be if they hooked up. He was just so happy for his bestie and his new friend Than~! Taking a breath, he sighed, trying to calm himself. He couldn't get carried away now.

" ... I can't tell him this though... "

Dean said softly, shocking the wolf back to reality.

" What? "

" Jake, he's one of the closest friends I've made since I've known you. And Eli too. He's... important to me, and I don't want him to hate me, if he doesn't feel the same... I like him, I really do. But I doubt he'd like me. He probably, isn't even... "like that". I don't want him to be disgusted in me... I don't wanna lose him... "

" ... Dean. "

Jake said calmly, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

" Talk to him. You gotta tell him sometime. I don't know him as well as you, but even if the feelings are returned, I doubt he'd cut all ties with. He doesn't seem like that type of person. He's very kind. Dean, trust me, it's better to just be honest. With both him, and yourself. Who knows? You might even be surprised. "

Playfully winking after this, he was rather relieved to find Dean smiling again, amazed mildly when the bat pulled him into a hug.

" Thanks Jake. "

Dean whispered softly.

" You're a true friend... fluffy~ "

" Augh! "

Jake yelped, blushing and pulling away.

" No! Don't ruin the moment! '

Just like that, the shadow vamp fell into a fit of laughter. Jake, soon calming and smiling to the sight. Happy his bestie had shared. Happy he'd, fallen in love~

* * *

 _" Hmmm... "_

 _Pyro hummed, slowly standing up and walking away from the mirror. Wulfric wondering how the demon could just DO that. After what they saw... that shadow vamp, Dean, had a crush on the drag bat, Thanatos... to be honest, the wolf... was still in awe over it all. Such a big, bad, dark powerful creature like that, looking all sorts of soft and gently hearted, just for that long haired girly bat. It... it really, took him by surprise honestly. He would've never thought that..._

 _Slowly, he shook his head and got up, letting the mirror return to just reflecting light. He was done for now. He should go find something else to do. After all, the puppy won and the day was just about over. There was no way he'd get close to Midnight in such a short span of time._

 _Besides... he was... still amazed that puppy faced mutt actually succeeded in getting such a stubborn, terrifying creature to spill such feelings like that. Perhaps, there was more to this, Jake Moralez, than he could see on screen.,.._

* * *

 **Yay! I've been looking forward to this chapter for so long now! Hope you all liked it~!**


	21. Stolen rose!

**I've been doing good as of late. Here's to hoping I can stay on track now and not get lazy lol. XD**

* * *

" ... Mpf... "

The little vamp groaned out, slowly opening his eyes and looking around. Finding the ghost, zombie and mummy looking down at him strangely. Grinning shyly, he mumbled out.

" Um... good, morning...?"

" Oh Thatch thank goodness you're awake. "

Ra breathed out, sighing and smiling in great relief. Casper chuckling and helping the vamp to his feet.

" We've been waiting for you to wake up. We think Maria is looking for us and we need to get out of here quick. Do you know the way out from here? "

Thatch blinked and began looking around, as if in a daze with this house here. This, kiddie colored house. Soon walking over to the drawn window and peering out of it. _' Where... are we even at? '_ He pondered mentally. _' I don't recognize this area at all. Did Richard draw it recently, or...? '_ This was weirding him out big time. He'd never seen this area of this drawn world, and he'd been here since the beginning. This was so unusual...

" ... Let's get out of this house you guys. "

Thatch said softly, still feeling unnerved.

" Maybe then I'll get a better clue of where we are. I... I haven't seen this area before... "

The trio all frowned to this, a bit worried to hear this. Thatch was the only one who remotely knew this sketch book. And if even he didn't recognize this area, they could be in some serious trouble. Slowly, the four headed out of the house (sure Maria was gone by this point) and the three began to follow Thatch once more. They were sure he'd be able to find his way out here alright. After all, he really WAS the only one who knew this place. They had no other choice than to trust him really. Who else COULD they trust?

Looking around more and more, they began to find... sunlight, hitting them. Looking up to find an artificially drawn sun. Amazed to find it felt like real sunlight coming from a fake sun. How was that even possible though? ... Heh. It was probably just as possible as having drawings themselves being real in a humans sketchbook.

" AH-HA! "

The group jumped terribly to this sudden call, turning just in time to find a yellow and green blur SLAM into Mantha, running away as the zombie fell to the ground. Casper and Ra quickly helping her to her feet.

" Are you ok?! "

Casper yelped, sounding quite worried for his friend here. Mantha, however, while wanted to assure she was alright, quickly found she couldn't. She... she felt weak. And growing weaker. Something was wrong. Immediately she began to search for her rose, worried it may have taken some damage when she was knocked over. Soon horrified to find... her rose, was no where in sight! _' That blur-! '_ She mentally connected, realizing IMMEDIATELY what, and who, had run into her.

" Maria-! "

She gasped out.

" That was Maria! She stole my rose! "

The boys seemed to grow a little pale to hearing this (well, Ra at least), before Thatch jumped in.

" W-w-well! Let's not stand here! We gotta get it back! That Rose is connected to you! If it wilts, so do you! "

Like lightning the children ran, not missing a second. Not wanting anything bad to happen to their zombie friend... along the way they could see some rose petals scattered on the ground. Red petals, along with Maria's yellow rose petals. She was tearing them apart. The only difference was... Manthas rose was real, not fake. If they didn't hurry...

* * *

 **A short one sorry. I gotta pace this juuuuust right. And I think I got it. ;p**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~!**


	22. Bittersweet

**Heheh. I'm feeling proud of myself truly. Another chappie~ X3**

* * *

" Ahhh... "

Mantha winced, hand at her heart now and falling to the side. Something was wrong... she... she was in pain. It hurt her right now to even move... not having her rose was hurting her more and more. Especially since she knew now that Maria was pulling out the petals...

The boys were beside her in a matter of seconds, Casper and Thatch pulling her to her feet. Saying quickly.

" Mantha keep going! "

" We know it's tough on you, but if you don't, the Rose will wilt, and then there will be no hope left... "

The zombie smiled gently, shakily taking her own stance and beginning to follow. They were right after all. She couldn't afford to stay down. If she did... she wouldn't get back up again... it was tough but she kept running.

Suddenly... the pain stopped. She meant, it was still there, but it stopped coming in stabs. Stopped getting worse. Stopping slowly, the boys noticing with ease, she breathed out.

" It... it stopped. "

" Did Maria give up? "

Ra asked softly, Casper turning to him and responding.

" Only one way to find out. Come on, there's a hallway behind us. "

Running as fast as they could, they soon found... Manthas rose. Her red rose just lying in the middle of the hallway. Mantha, rushing over and gently picking it up, sighing in great relief. She was ok... her rose was damaged but she was ok. She'd live to get outta here. She was safe...

" What are you doing here? "

Ok, maybe she spoke to soon. Dreading, she slowly turned around, chilled to the bone to find Maria there! The girl, holding a dagger!

" Leave now. "

Maria hissed out lowly, yet... the others were too frightened to move. They couldn't move... they couldn't think. They were trapped... finally, Maria's eyes turned a solid orange-yellow color before squeezing shut, lightning crackling from her hair and shrieking out.

" Leeeeeaaavvvveee! "

As the demon charged at them, the kids yelped, rushing down the hall as quick as their little legs could carry them. They had no where to go though! They were running into the deadens of the hallway!

However, as they reached the end, they were amazed to find... a picture there. A large painting, that matched the picture of Maria the boys found in the book. Only, Maria herself was missing from the picture. _' That's it! '_ Thatch mentally exclaimed, ripping the picture from the frame and pulling out a lighter. Maria froze as she neared, and at what she saw.

" N-n-no no... "

She stuttered, back stepping a great deal to this.

" Please... please don't do this... "

Mantha frowned to this, not wanting to burn the poor girl. She still cared about her... she didn't want her to die... she went to tell Thatch to stop. To not burn the picture and rid of her.

Too late.

The picture burned, the poor drawing demon letting out a scream as she caught on fire, running away as fast as she could it seemed. Manthas heart going out to the poor thing as she desolved into nothing... Mantha, feeling like crying. Something had always seemed off about the girl, and she wanted to know what.

" ... Thatch. Where did you get that lighter? "

Casper asked quietly, the vamp responding.

" I've always had it. Kid Thatch in the real world had one, so I guess Richard just always drew me with one. "

The group said nothing, just slowly starting to walk out of the room. Manthas head hung as she kept thinking about that poor girl. Eyes... soon falling in something in particular. A book, with "Maria" embroided in it with gold cursive words. Slowly, the zombie picked it up and opened it, reading it over. Heart dropping at each word...

 _"I like the visitors coming in to live with me, but..._ _I want to leave this place myself and live outside!_ _But unless I take the place of someone from outside, it seems I can't do that..._ _Won't somebody come soon? Won't somebody come soon...? "_

 _' Maria... '_ Mantha frowned, a few tears dripping onto the only words of this book. Slowly, shakily, closing it shut... Maria, was trying to make them stay here, so she could leave. She was stuck here... all alone... slowly, she gently placed the book back where she found it, slowly heading off to catch up with the boys.

* * *

 _" Oh! Ooooooh! This is it guys~! "_

 _Thatch began to cheer, rushing forward and pushing open a heavy door, the group SHOCKED to find... a large painting. One, that looked the most real. It showing the park, with Jimmy, Richard, Thatch, Leah and Lexi there, all looking worried and saddened. Casper slowly walked over to it, amazing everyone when he put his had THROUGH IT! This... this was a portal back to their world! Quickly, the trio rushed over and hugged the little bat, softly thanking him._

 _" We couldn't have gotten here without you... "_

 _Casper said sweetly, the small vampire beginning to blush._

 _" A-ah... I-it was nothing. Now, go on. Get on home. I'm sure everyone misses you~ "_

 _The trio giggled softly, and took each other's hands, rushing over and leaping into the painting. Ready... ready to FINALLY be home~_

* * *

 **Ooooh. Bitter sweet chapter huh? Hope you all liked it ok though. ;3**


	23. Freedom, and a new challenge

**Hope this chapter goes ok. It might be a bit short, as I'm low on ideas and it's the end and all. ^_^"**

* * *

" ... Wake up guys! "

The trio jolted mildly, opening their eyes to find their friends in front of them. Richard, Jimmy, Thatch, Lexi and Leah. Each one looking concerned for them. The three looked at each other briefly before jumping up, each hugging someone. Ra hugging Richard, Casper hugging Jimmy and Lexi, and Mantha hugging Thatch and Leah. Leaving the five HORRIBLY confused for words!

Slowly, they pulled back, laughing to themselves, Richard FINALLY unable to take it.

" What's going on with you guys? Why are you all hysterical?! "

Taking a breath, they all explained. One by one. Starting with the ghost.

" We got trapped in your sketchbook as you know. And we had to find our way out. "

" We ran into a lot of your old pictures dude. The woman in red, mannequins, and even an old drawing of Thatch. "

Thatch blushed to hearing this, turning to his human friend, who was looking away and grinning sheepishly. Before the vamp returned his attention to the others.

" We met a young demon girl named Maria, and unfortunately, she went crazy on us. We, had to burn her portrait... "

" Oh don't worry Mantha. '

Richard assured her.

" She's a drawing. So long as her picture remains in my sketchbook, she'll be back in that world your all speaking of I'm sure. "

Just like that the zombie breathed a heavy sigh of relief. So happy knowing Maria wouldn't be gone. That she could still live on in the sketchbook. While sad she would be stuck in that sketchbook, she was happy the sweet little demon was still "alive".

" Anyway. We sound found a large, realistic portrait and leapt through it. Bringing us back here. "

Ra finished softly. Richard looked understanding, yet the others seemed shocked by all this. Looking at them if they were crazy. Richard finally taking a breath and saying gently.

" Well. I'm sorry you guys had to go through that. But. I'm glad to see you're all back safe and sound. That's good. "

" Yeah... and, Richard? "

Mantha said firmly, narrowing her eyes.

" Tone it down on the evil drawings, k? They attacked us. "

They all assumed Mantha was being serious... until, she started to laugh quietly, insiting the others to start laughing as well. All, just very relieved they were out of there at last.

* * *

 _" I mean it Dean. Talk to him, k? "_

 _Jake said firmly, not too amazed when Dean pretended to ignore him. That bat was as stubborn as a mule... the pair were in the cafe now, waiting for Thanatos to show up. It was time for both him and Dean to head home, and Jake wanted to say goodbye to both of them at once. One fell swoop._

 _Looking forward, Jake found said grey haired bat walking over to them, rather cool looking. Calm looking. Jake smiling softly and waving him over._

 _" H-hey Than. "_

 _Dean said gently, looking like he too was trying to be cool._

 _" Ready to head home? "_

 _" Ah... y-yeah. Yeah I am. "_

 _" Did you have a good time? "_

 _Thanatos blushed gently to this, going unnoticed by Dean, but NOT by Jake. Jake having caught it with ease. Smirking, in a knowing way._

 _" Y-yes I did, thank you. "_

 _Dean smiled and, as the pair began to head back to the house, Jake began to chuckle. Letting his head drop and hands on his hips. Thanatos liked him back. It was written all over his face. These two vamps... ah! It would drive Jake CRAZY if they didn't hook up soon! They both CLEARLY liked each other!_

 _" Whelp! "_

 _Jake sighed out, stretching his arms forward before behind his head._

 _" Looks like my works isn't done yet! Ah... I'll make sure those silly bats stop BEING silly and just hook up already~ "_

 _Soon, beginning to walk off. Ready for his next "challenge"._

* * *

 **Ah Jake. His work is NEVER done. XP**

 **Well! Hope you all enjoyed this story! Hope to get the next one out soon~ ;3**


End file.
